A Dream's Meaning
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: When Yugi unexpectedly wins a trip to Hong Kong, he decides to invite all of his friends. But what happens when a new evil arises and threatens the lives of everyone, including Yugi himself?
1. Luck or Fate?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Author's Note: **Expect this story to be very romantic. I just finished watching the Cardcaptor Sakura movie and thought of a perfect idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Enjoy!

**Pairings: **YugixTea, JoeyxMai, SerenityxRyou, SetoxKisara

**Chapter One: Luck or Fate?**

YUGI'S P.O.V.

TURTLE GAME SHOP

7:45 AM

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! SMASH!**_

"Uh...what time is it?" Summoning up all my strength, I forced myself into an upright position. I glanced over at my alarm clock that read... "7:45! Oh no! I'm going to be late! I promised Tea I would meet her this morning! Yami why didn't you wake me up!"

_I did...many times. But every time I tried to wake you, you just rolled over and told me 'five more minutes'._

"And you listened to me?" I asked trying to gel my hair and brush my teeth at the same time. I was not good at multi-tasking.

_I thought you were going to get up. I mean, you're never one to sleep in this late. Usually you are the first one up in the morning._

As soon as I finished my usual morning routine in the bathroom, I rushed across the hallway to my bedroom where I saw Yami sitting on my bed, slightly transparent. I replied, "Well...I was having a dream...there was this strange figure...I couldn't make out the features because the face was cloaked in darkness..." Yami's eyes widened.

_Did anything happen?_

"No...I woke up before they...they..." I collapsed onto the bed. I could not continue.

_What's wrong aibou?_ Yami then wrapped his arm around me.

"I can't...I..." I fumbled with my words, unsure of how to tell him. We have known each other for some time now and could tell one another anything. However, some secrets were best kept hidden in the shadows.

"YUGI! TEA'S HERE! HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I heard my grandpa yell from downstairs.

"Coming grandpa!" I called back, pushing myself up from the bed. "I'll see you when I get home. Okay Yami?" Yami gave a quick nod before I grabbed my backpack off my chair and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Tea! What's up?" I tried to sound cheerful, forcing all the thoughts I had of the dream out of my head.

"Hi Yugi. Ready to go?" Tea asked.

"Sure am!" I replied, heading out the door.

"So Yugi, what do you have planned for Spring Break?" Tea spoke up, breaking the silence. I almost wished she didn't do that. I was locked in thought on what that dream meant. Could it be a gaze into the future? A new evil? Whatever it is, I just hope that it's not after my friends...they've been in too much danger already and I'm not about to put them in any more.

"Yugi...earth to Yugi!" Tea asked again, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"What? Oh, sorry Tea," I apologized quickly.

"What's the matter? You seem really zoned out today. Is something wrong?"

"I...no...nothing's wrong. I'm fine really..." I stammered. I regretted lying to one of my best friends, but I didn't want her to worry about me. With all that's happened, it feels like no one is safe around here. Tea has always been a good friend, ever since we were little kids.

_Flashback_

At Domino Elementary School, you see a young boy, who looks to be around seven years old, with spiky, multi-coloured hair, playing in the sand box. Suddenly, a girl around the same age, approached him.

"Hello. My name's Tea Gardener. What's yours?"

"Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." The young boy held out his hand as a sign of friendship.

"Want to play with me?"

"Sure." Tea then sat down in the sand and grabbed a nearby pail. Both of the young children began giggling all the while.

_End Flashback_

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if something's wrong, you can tell me you know. I'm

your friend."

"It's nothing Tea. I promise. I'm fine." The tremble in my voice caused Tea to raise an eyebrow.

"I - " Before Tea could finish her statement, I heard a voice coming from the distance.

"HEY YUG! TEA! WHAT'S UP?" It was Joey. Other than Tea, he was my best friend in the whole world.

"Hey Joey! How's it going?" I asked, my depression lifting.

"Nothin' much. Spring Break's almost here! I can't wait!" Joey exclaimed, raising his arms in mid-air, waving them around frantically. Although, unbeknownst to him, his arm 'accidentally' hit a certain CEO passing by. (A/N: Could I be anymore specific?)

"Watch it mutt." The cold, dark voice of Seto Kaiba could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Hey! I ain't no mutt, rich boy!" Joey's sudden outburst caused both Tea and I to take a few steps backward, to avoid any direct confrontation with the two rivals.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot that you haven't fully grown into a dog yet, puppy," Seto retorted with a sinister smirk.

"DAT'S IT! NO ONE INSULTS JOEY WHEELER AND GETS AWAY WIT IT!" Joey exclaimed in a fit of rage, holding up a clenched fist.

"Joey! Calm down! He's not worth it!" Tea said, trying to hold him back.

"I don't have time for this." Seto then brushed past the three of us without saying a word. However, not even a moment later, he turned around to face Joey and said, "Mutt, when you grow up and learn to fight your own battles for once without having your little wanna be friends holding you back all the time, come see me. Otherwise, don't bother. I don't waste my time fighting little puppy dogs that can't even fight back." Joey didn't say a word, but by the way he was acting, I could see that he didn't take that comment to well.

"Kaiba! I'll beat ya someday! Then we'll see who's da puppy dog!" Joey said through clenched teeth.

"Joey, calm down. Let's just get to school. We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" I urged, changing the subject. Suddenly...

**BRING! BRING! BRING!**

"Aw crap! Now we **are **late!" I moaned, closing my eyes and slumping to a hunch.

"Oh well, at least Kaiba's..." Before Joey could finish, he looked around but saw no sight of Seto, "...dat jerk! He's already there! I bet ya he stopped us just so we would be late fer school! I can't believe dat guy! How could he sink so low?" Joey complained, messing up his hair in confusion.

"C'mon Joey. Let's just hurry and hope that we don't get in trouble," I said, trying to remain thinking positive thoughts.

"Yah! After all, it is Spring Break! What kind of teacher gives detention on Spring Break!" Joey's enthusiasm and ability to always think on the bright side always made my day.

* * *

DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL

BIOLOGY CLASS

8:30 AM

A/N: Just to let you all know, in this story their school day begins at 8:00 am.

"Ah...I see that you finally decided to join us," Ms. Kitsune said, directing the class' attention to the doorway where Tea, Joey, and I stood, completely flushed with embarrassment. Sitting in one of the back desks was Seto Kaiba, beaming at the thought of the "geeks" getting in trouble. All three of us sent deathly glares his way. They didn't even faze him.

"Please take your seats so I can continue today's lesson," Ms. Kitsune instructed as Tea, Joey, and I all took our seats at the front of the class. As we listened to the teacher drone on and on about nutrition and digestion, I, once again, began to become entranced in my dream.

**I was standing ankle-high in crisp, cool water. I looked around to see any sign of life. Nothing. I was all alone. Why was I here? Where were my friends? Suddenly, I felt a rough piece of material, or whatever it was, wrap itself around my body, preventing me from moving. I struggled to get free but to no avail. "H - hel - " I could not speak. Something, or someone, wanted me...and me alone. The more I tried to escape, the tighter the material became. Soon enough, it was so tight that it began cutting off my circulation. What was I going to do? I couldn't call for help nor could I escape. This predicament was certainly taking its toll on me. But who was behind this? Just then, I noticed a shadowy figure, the same figure that appeared to me in my first dream. 'Who are you?' I asked mentally, trembling with fear. Suddenly, before I could comprehend what was happening, the figure threw down a whip and began thrashing me with it. I then woke up in a sweat. **

"Mr. Motou! Please answer my question!" I heard Ms. Kitsune ask, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? What was the question?" I asked. Everyone, excluding Tea, Joey, and Kaiba began laughing.

"That's enough class. Now, Mr. Motou, please pay attention and stop day dreaming," Ms. Kitsune scolded and went back up to the front of the room.

"Yes ma'am," I replied and laid my head down on my books.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yugi. He never falls asleep in class," Tea whispered to Joey.

"I don't know but maybe we should ask him what's wrong after class," Joey suggested.

"I already asked him this morning and he kept changing the subject," Tea responded, looking over in my direction.

"Miss Gardener, Mr. Wheeler. Please pay attention!" Ms. Kitsune said.

"Sorry," Tea and Joey apologized in unison.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

IN THE CAFETERIA

11:50 AM (A/N: Man, if only school went by that fast for real!)

When Tea and Joey arrived at the cafeteria, they saw Yugi sitting at one of the back tables all by himself.

"Hey Yugi. How come you're all alone? Where's everyone else?" Tea asked sitting down next to her boyfriend, embracing him in a comforting hug.

"Huh? Oh, hi Tea...Joey. I'm just...thinking about something...that's all..." Yugi replied, turning his gaze towards the window.

"See what I mean Joey? He's been like this all day and I don't know what to do!"

"Let me try and talk ta him," Joey insisted, sitting down across from Tea and Yugi. "Hey Yug! How's it goin'?" he asked in his famous, not to mention adorable, New Yorker accent.

"Fine..." Yugi responded, not even turning to look at his best friend.

"Dat's it!" Joey then picked Yugi up by the collar. "I can't stand seeing ya like dis anymore! Either you tell me what's wrong or I'm gonna force it outta ya!" Yugi didn't even flinch at Joey's remark. The only response he got was an evil scowl from Tea and giggles and whispers from all the teenagers around him.

"Joey! Calm down! You're embarrassing yourself!" Tea said, loosening his grip on Yugi.

"But dis silent treatment is buggin' the hell outta me!" Joey complained with clenched fists.

"Ssh! Do you **want **to attract attention? 'Cause that's exactly what you're doing!" Tea scolded.

"I got to go guys. I'll talk to you later." Yugi then got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

"Wait! Yugi!" Tea then hurried after him with Joey trailing behind.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

2:30 PM

As Yugi was walking home from school, Tea and Joey ran up to him.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, yet no response left Yugi's mouth. "Huh? Yugi? Are you okay?" she questioned.

"What? Oh...I'm fine...Tea...really..." Yugi replied with an undertone.

"No you're not! You've been ignoring everyone! Even your own friends! Something's wrong! I just know it!" Tea shouted angrily. Neither Yugi nor Joey had ever heard that voice come from their best friend who was usually cheerful and friendly all of the time, and it terrified them.

"I'm really sorry guys..." After that apology, Yugi walked into the convenience store.

"Wait up!" Tea and Joey called after him as they ran into the shop.

* * *

"Hello Yugi," Ryou Bakura greeted in his adorable British accent.

"Hey Ryou," Yugi replied in an undertone.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"It's nothing...I'm fine..." Yugi said, walking over to the Duel Monster cards.

'I wonder what's...' Ryou thought mentally as he saw Joey and Tea walk up to him.

"Hey guys!" His greeting was not enough to lift the depression off Tea and Joey's faces.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...Yugi..." Tea responded, pointing in the direction where Yugi was.

"Yah, I noticed something different about him too. When I went to talk to him, he just walked away," Ryou explained.

"Dat's da way he's been all day," Joey added.

"We don't know what to do," Tea said, her voice lowering.

"I don't - Hey! Wait a minute! I think I have the perfect thing to cheer him up!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Tea asked, the sadness in her voice rising.

"A contest! Whoever wins the grand prize gets a trip for eight to Hong Kong!" Ryou replied.

"Really? That's great!" Tea then whisked her body around to face Yugi. "Hey Yugi! Come here for a second!"

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked, still not lifting his gaze from the floor.

"It's a contest! If you win, you get a trip for eight to Hong Kong!" she explained joyously.

"So far everyone that entered has only got the consolation prize. Maybe you'll be the lucky one," Ryou said confidently.

"What do ya say Yug? It's worth a try!"

"Well..."

_Go on Yugi. If you win the grand prize, maybe it will unlock some answers to the questions you have of your dream._ Yami urged.

Seeing as how Yugi could not persist, he stuck his hand into the box.

"C'mon Yugi! I know you can do it!" Tea cheered.

Suddenly, an unknown mystical energy, formed around the golden ball (Which is the grand prize) and floated into Yugi's hand. It sent a strange jolt all through his body as he lifted it out of the box.

"Well, what did you get?" Ryou asked.

"Here..." Yugi replied, revealing the golden ball, "It's probably just the consellation prize."

"Hmm...let's see...gold is the..." Ryou paused for a moment. "Grand?"

"I got the...grand prize?" Yugi wondered, closely examining the golden, spherical ball.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: I know, I know! You think I'm dreadfully evil to leave you hanging here! But this chapter was getting long enough so I decided to end it here. Unless of course you like long and boring chapters! Don't worry though, the next chapter will be where they actually go to Hong Kong so it won't be as boring. Take a guess at who Yugi will bring! I'll give you a hint...NOT! lol! Jk! Please read and review! I won't put the next chappie up until I have at least 3 reviews! Tell me if I should continue this fic or delete it! Luv ya all!**


	2. Denial No More

**Chapter Two: Denial No More**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! First, I'd also like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers! Luv ya'll!** **Now on with the fic!**

* * *

"I got the...grand prize? Yugi wondered, closely examining the golden, spherical ball.

"Looks that way," Ryou replied.

"Aw right! Way ta go Yug!" Joey exclaimed, flaring his arms up in excitement.

"That's great, Yugi," Tea congratulated him, holding out her hand.

"Uh...thanks Tea..." Yugi responded, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"So Yug, ol' buddy a mine! Who ya gonna bring?" Joey asked, resting his arm on Yugi's shoulder, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I was thinking about you and Tea of course," Yugi replied hesitantly before Joey interrupted him.

"Of course you invite me! Your best pal in the whole world!"

"Joey! He's not just inviting you! What, do you think the whole world revolves around you?" Tea said sarcastically, nudging Joey's arm.

"What? You mean it doesn't?"

"Never mind..." Tea added, lowering and shaking her head. "So, who else Yugi?" she asked.

"Well, I still have to think about it," Yugi responded.

"Sure. Now, how about we go get something to eat?" Tea suggested, hooking her arm under Yugi's. He just began blushing even more (If that's even possible).

"Aw right! FOOD! I'm starved!" Joey exclaimed, rushing out the door.

"Shouldn't of said...that word," Tea sighed.

"Well, you know Joey, when it comes to food, he's all over the idea!" Yugi added with a small giggle.

"Yugi? You're...laughing?" Tea asked, tilting her head to the side. 'He must be cheering up,' she thought mentally.

"C'MON TEA! YUGI!" Joey yelled from down the street.

"Okay! Okay! We're coming!" Tea shouted back, pulling Yugi away by the arm. His hair flew back from the sudden jolt. (A/N: I know all you Yugi fans would like to see that!)

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"The High Priest is near...I can sense it..." a soft-spoken female said in a trance-like state as the golden object, which she held in her hands, began to glow brightly. It appeared to be a Sennen item, one of which that had not been discovered yet. The Sennen Charm. (A/N: I, Mysterious Mistress Kura, own this item. No one may steal it!) It had the Sennen Eye surrounded by beautiful, glimmering sapphire. "Please...lead me to him..." She then closed her eyes and began to chant a verse in what seemed like Ancient Egyptian. Suddenly, the charm floated up from the palms of her hands and, in mid-air, seemed to point in the direction of Kaiba's mansion. The girl then quickly ran off.

**At the Kaiba Mansion...**

Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of the world famous Kaiba Corporation, sat at his desk, busily hacking away at his laptop when...

**Knock! Knock!**

'Who could that be?' he thought mentally, getting up from his chair, turning off his computer and heading downstairs.

**Knock! Knock!**

"I'm coming already!" Seto hollared as he turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, he saw a young, teenage girl, who looked about his age. She had long, silver hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a pale complexion. "What do you want?" he asked, not even bothering to make direct eye contact with her.

"Is - Is it really you?" was all she managed to say.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Kisara. I have been searching a long time for you...Seth," she replied as Seto nearly dropped dead.

"Wh - What! What are you - My name is Seto Kaiba! Not Seth! Just what are you trying to pull here?" Seto spat.

"Don't tell me you forgot me...well...your memory must have faded. Allow me to refresh it..." Before Seto could respond, Kisara took her Sennen Charm from around her neck, chanted a few words, and before long, a flash of white light appeared before his eyes. Suddenly, he was no longer in Domino City.

"Where - Where am I?" he thought aloud.

"I have brought you here...with the powers of my Sennen Charm..." Kisara replied, holding the golden object out in front of her and speaking in a trance-like state.

"Where is here?" Seto asked once more.

"Egypt..." she responded.

"WHAT! That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed, eyes widened with fear. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, there was no escaping his ancient past.

"It's true...just watch and listen..." Kisara added and pointed downwards to where someone, who looked like one of the High Mages from Egypt based on the robes he was wearing, was kneeling before a stone tablet that had an image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. He was also holding a girl in his arms, but Seto could not make out the face, as it was cloaked in shadow.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Kisara," the priest said.

"What? That can't be..." Seto exclaimed, shifting his gaze from Kisara, to the priest, and back to Kisara again.

"It is true..." Kisara replied as the "image" of Egypt disappeared, and in its place, was the Kaiba Mansion. The second that Kisara transported them back, Seto then held his head in confusion.

"That...that can't have happened...I don't...I don't believe it!"

"Deny all you want, my priest. But you will have to live up to your past eventually."

"I-AM-NOT-A-PRIEST! I'm the president of Kaiba Corp! So why don't you take your hocus pocus nonsense to someone who cares!" Kaiba shouted, pointing to door, motioning for her to leave.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. That is because I need your help. You are only one capable of helping me." Seto then became extremely silent. "Please, just hear me out." Seto nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue. "I have sensed that there is a new evil approaching. I also know that the Pharaoh has won tickets to Hong Kong, the site of this new threat. You are destined to go and help the Pharaoh." Seto then spoke up.

"Why me?"

"The Pharaoh and the High Priest were not only of great importance in Egypt, but also held great power. Their Sennen Items were the key to this power. The Sennen Puzzle and the Sennen Rod. These were the most powerful items amongst them all. Do you now see why you must go?"

Seto hesitated for moment and then replied, "I...I understand. I'll go."

"I offer great thanks, my priest," Kisara said, bowing and turning around so that her back was facing Seto. "I shall assist you."

"What? What do you mean?" His eyes widened, not with fear, but confusion. All of the events were occuring so quickly that it was giving him a headache. He then began to rub his temples in a circular motion.

"Don't worry. I will speak to the Pharaoh." She then cuffed her hands around her Sennen Item, not touching it directly, and began to chant a few words. Suddenly, a bright light appeared for a few seconds, and when it disappeared, Kisara looked as though she was sleeping standing up. Seto tried to shake her awake but it was no use.

"Kisara! Kisara please wake up!" he pleaded, lowering himself to his knees. A tear slowly slid down his cheek. (A/N: Aw, Seto's getting sentimental! So kawaii!)

Meanwhile, Kisara had mentally transported her mind to the heart of the Sennen Puzzle, deep within the Pharaoh's soul room.

"My Pharaoh..." Kisara said as Yami appeared behind her, half of his face cloaked in the darkness.

"Kisara...it's been awhile..." Yami replied with his arms crossed.

"Yes it has. But that is not the reason I am here."

"What is it?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My Sennen Charm has detected a new enemy. Its presence currently resides in Hong Kong, and, if I'm not mistaken, it tells me that your hikari and his friends are to journey there on a trip," she explained.

"Yes, that's true," Yami responded. "But why have you come to tell me this?"

"I have already spoke with Seto Kaiba and he too will accompany your light and his friends to Hong Kong, in order to defeat this evil."

"Kaiba? But why him?" Yami asked wide-eyed.

"In Ancient Egypt, when you reigned as Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba, or Seth, stood as High Priest. The Pharaoh and the High Mage were the most powerful people across the land,

with their Sennen Items. Your Sennen Puzzle and his Sennen Rod."

"I understand. I will tell Yugi." Yami then brushed past her, arms still crossed. Before he went to open the door to exit his soul room and enter Yugi's, Kisara stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Heed my warning. If you haven't yet noticed, your hikari has been entranced in a dream lately. Actually, it is more like a nightmare. Just tread cautiously when approaching him."

"I will. Thank you Kisara." With that, Kisara disappeared out of his soul room, and began to re-awaken where she was previously standing...in Kaiba's mansion...being held in tight grips by the CEO himself.

"Kisara!"

"Hello my priest."

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you!" Seto exclaimed, wiping away the single tear that had been slowing slipping down his right cheek. 'What am I saying? What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like I love this girl? I don't even know her! This is too weird!' he thought mentally.

"Do not be afraid. I was just engaged in a conversation with the Pharaoh."

"What? You mean..." Before Seto could finish his statement, the image of the stone tablet appeared in the front of his mind. 'What's...going on? Why does this image keep coming back to me?' He stood, frozen stiff in time, for what seemed like five minutes. That is, until Kisara snapped him out of it with the power of her Sennen Charm.

"Is something troubling you my priest?" Kisara asked with grave concern.

"What? No...I...I don't know..." Seto replied holding his head in frustration.

"That is all right. You will figure out your past when the time is right," Kisara said in a comforting and soothing tone.

"Thank you," Seto responded, moving his hands from his head back down to his sides. He then began to blush a light shade of red. 'Now this is getting too weird! First I cry for this girl, and now I'm acting like a lovesick bird!'

"I must go now. But do not worry, I shall return in time for the trip. Farewell...my priest." With that, Kisara vanished out of sight. Seto just stood completely speechless, with his mouth wide open in astonishment at how fast she could come and go. He couldn't admit his true feelings towards her, but it was obvious that he had become rather fond of the mysterious girl.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Phew! Finished! So, how was it? Did ya like it? I know that most of this chapter was about Seto and Kisara but I had to put them in sometime. Otherwise, Seto would of killed me! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! **


	3. The Invites

**Chapter Three: The Invites**

**A/N: Hello peeps! I'm back with chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Yami had exited his soul room, he then entered Yugi's only to find his hikari huddled in a corner.

_Yugi?_ Yami placed his hand on his aibou's shoulder, startling the young one.

"Huh? Yami! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Yugi exclaimed in a rather harsh tone of voice.

_Aibou? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and I'm getting worried._

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine Yami. Just, please, leave me alone for awhile. I need some time to think things over," Yugi replied, shifting his gaze towards the floor.

_No. Something's wrong. Please tell me._

"Well..."

_What?_

"It's the dream again. I can't seem to rid my mind of it! Everything reminds me of that dream!" Yugi said, tears dripping down his usual, warm and caring face. Now it was pale and cold. This dream was not just a dream anymore. It was real...and certainly taking its toll on Yugi. Yami then embraced Yugi in a comforting hug.

_Yugi...you can't let this one dream take control of your life...I know its difficult but please...I can't bare seeing you like this any longer. I need you to let it go._ Yami pleaded, which, in reality, was unlike him.

"I'm sorry Yami. I can't. This dream...I don't know...it seems as though it's calling out to me...like it's my destiny to face it. I will confront it, but I'm going to need the support of you and all my friends."

_Don't worry aibou. You can count on us._ Yugi then gave a small smile.

"Thank you Yami. For trusting me."

_Your welcome. _Suddenly Yami remembered the visit he had with Kisara. _Yugi?_

"Yes?"

_I have something important to tell you._

"What is it?"

_It's about...your trip to Hong Kong..._

"What about it? Can someone not come? Tell me."

_It's about...Seto Kaiba. He'll be joining you along with all your friends._

"What do you mean? Why would Kaiba want to go? He's always to busy with work at Kaiba Corp to go on trips, unless it's a business meeting."

_I know but I spoke with Kisara and..._

"Kisara?" Yugi questioned.

_She appeared to me inside my soul room, telling me that there is a new evil residing in Hong Kong. She also said that you and I will need Kaiba's help to defeat it._

"But...I still don't know how Kaiba can help."

_Well..._

"YUGI! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Mr. Motou called from downstairs.

"Coming grandpa!" Yugi yelled back, snapping out of his conversation with Yami.

_Be careful Yugi... _Yami's words sent a terrifying jolt through Yugi's entire body before he continued towards his destination.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea exclaimed when she saw Yugi walking down the stairs.

"Hey Yug! What's up?"

"Hi Tea, Joey. I was just...talking to Yami..." Yugi replied in an undertone.

"Are you still - " Before Tea could finish her statement, Yugi lowered his head. "Sorry," she

quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Yugi reassured her.

"So, have you decided who you're going to bring on the trip?" Tea asked, changing the subject.

"Well...you and Joey for sure...and Kai - "

"Wait just a minute dere Yug! You're not actually inviting rich boy on the trip are ya!"

"Actually...I need his help..." Yugi replied, in almost an inaudible tone.

"For what! You don't need his snobby self ruining yer trip!" Joey then, unknowningly, received a punch on the head by Tea. "Ow! Tea! What did ya do dat fer!" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"You're trying to be the boss of Yugi! Let him make his own decisions! I don't like Kaiba that much either but if Yugi decides to invite him then can you two PLEASE try and get along! I don't feel like hearing you guys argue the whole way there, and the whole way back! Not to mention while we're there!" After Tea's little 'rant', Joey just stared wide-eyed at her, his jaw literally hanging open. Yugi began to giggle.

"It's not funny Yug!" Joey exclaimed jokingly.

"Seems to me like you're feeling better," Tea said as Yugi lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Yah. Well, I better get going guys. Got to go pack for the trip!" Yugi replied and then ran off.

"Bye Yugi!" Tea yelled, waving her arms around in mid-air.

"See ya later Yug!"

"I guess we should go get packing too," Tea suggested.

"Aw right! Hong Kong! Here I come!" Joey shouted, nearly breaking the sound barrier.

"Joey! Calm down!"

"Sorry Tea. I'm just too excited!" Tea just hung her head in exasperation.

"I give up," she moaned, walking away. Joey was headed in the opposite direction.

With Yugi...

"I guess I'd better call the rest of my friends to see if they can come," he thought, looking through his address book. He came across Ryou's number first.

**Bring! Bring!**

"Hello?" Ryou said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Ryou! It's Yugi!" he replied cheerfully.

"Hello Yugi. How's it going?" Ryou asked politely.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if...well..." Yugi was at a loss of words due to his shyness.

"What is it?"

"Well...would you like to go with me on the trip to Hong Kong?" Yugi finally managed to say.

"Really? Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"No, really. It's all right. So far, I've invited Tea and Joey," Yugi responded reassuringly.

"Oh, in that case. Sure, count me in."

"Great! So, the flight leaves on Saturday at 1:00 in the afternoon so we'll pick you up around 11:00. How does that sound?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds good. I'll see you there." As soon as Ryou hung up the phone, Yugi copied those exact same actions.

Yugi then decided to call Serenity...

**Bring! Bring! **

"Hello?"

"Hi Serenity. It's me, Yugi."

"Oh, hey Yugi! What's up?"

"Not too much. Has Joey told you about the trip to Hong Kong yet?"

"Yes. That's all he can talk about. And the fact that Kaiba is going," Serenity replied.

"Well, I just called to ask you if you would like to go too."

"Sure! I mean, if it's not too much trouble," she said.

"Of course it's no problem. We'll pick you and Joey up on Saturday at 11:00 in the morning.

Is that okay?"

"That's great. I'll tell Joey. Bye Yugi!" Serenity said and then waited for Yugi's response to hang up the phone.

"Bye!" Then they both hung up the phone at the exact same moment.

Next he decided to call Mai...

**Bring! Bring!**

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey, what's up Mai? It's Yugi!"

"Oh, hi hun. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just called to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well...I just won some...uh...tickets for a trip for eight to Hong Kong and...um...I was wondering if...you would like to..." Yugi stammered.

"Go? Of course I would! I've always dreamed of visiting that place! It should be a lot of fun!" Mai exclaimed happily, which is something that you wouldn't hear too often.

"Really? That's great. So, we'll pick you up at 11:00, Saturday morning since the flight leaves at 1:00. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me! See ya then! Bye Yugi!"

"Bye!" Then they both hung up the phone.

Lastly, he decided to call Seto to make absolute sure that he was still going on the trip.

**Bring! Bring!**

"Seto Kaiba speaking. What do you want?" Seto spoke in a gruff voice.

"Hey Seto! It's Yugi!"

"What do you want Motou?" he asked, ushering for Yugi to make it quick.

"Well...I just wanted to know if you were...um...still going on the trip to Hong Kong...t-that's all..." Yugi stumbled, fear rising in his voice.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I will be going. Is that all?"

"Yah. We can pick you up at 11:00 on Saturday in order to make sure that we make it on time for our flight..."

"Don't waste your time Motou. I'll meet you geeks there. You got that?" Seto said sternly.

"Y-Yes. Well...bye," Yugi replied and then hung up.

"Yah, whatever," Seto said as he hung up the phone and immediately went back to typing on his laptop.

Yugi then put his address book in his top desk drawer, moved slowly over to his bed, threw himself down so that his head hit the pillow, and fell into a deep slumber.

**'The dream again. Where am I now?' I questioned myself, as I was still unable to speak. I began to run through ankle-high water, just as I had before. As I kept running and running, I was getting nowhere very quickly. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. My feet could not move. My whole body was paralyzed. I then felt that same material, somewhat familiar to ribbon, wrap itself around me, and lift me into the air. 'What's going on?' I thought, literally trembling with terror at what the answer might be. I then looked up, only to find the same shadowy figure that appeared to me before. 'What do you want with me?' I asked "it" mentally. "I want to be free..." it mourned. 'Huh?' I did not understand what it meant. It wanted to be free? What was it trying to say? Suddenly, the same whip that had thrashed me around before, came down and encircled itself around my arm, squeezing the life out of me. Literally. Every second, I was growing weaker, and weaker, and weaker, until...**

_Yugi! Yugi wake up! _

"Huh? What - Yami?" As soon as my eyes fluttered open, I saw Yami hovering above my head.

_Thank Ra you're okay. What happened? You were screaming and tossing in your sleep._

"The dream. I had...that dream again. But this time...it was...different..." I mumbled so as Yami could barely hear me.

_What do you mean, different?_

"I met...the..."

_What?_ Yami's concern was now growing deeper.

"It told me that it wanted to be free..."

_What do you mean aibou? I do not understand._

"Neither did I. But I must figure it out. If it's my destiny to go to Hong Kong and stop this

new evil, than that's what I'm going to do." Yugi's confidence and exclamation surprised Yami. Normally he wouldn't expect this of a teenager whose personality was shy and quiet all the time.

_I understand Yugi. If you want to face the evil, then you can count on the support of me, and all of your friends._

"Thanks Yami. I knew that I could count on you to trust me."

_Anything for my little hikari. I'll always be here for you. Always. _With that, Yami disappeared into his soul room.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: Finally! Done! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was getting writer's block a lot. Was it worth the wait though? Please tell me in your reviews! I want your honest opinions! I'm not the fastest updater but I try my best and am very dedicated to my work! So please review and give your honest opinions. Ja ne! **


	4. The Time Has Come

**Chapter Four: The Time Has Come**

**A/N: Hey! What's up y'all? I'm back! I bet you're all glad! So here's the next update!**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

TURTLE GAME SHOP

9:30 AM

Saturday morning. A restful day for everyone to just sit back, relax, and sleep in. However, this was not the case for the ever-so-popular King of Games. Not only was he woken up by his annoying alarm, but to make matters worse, he was almost deafened from his Yami screaming in his ear to get up.

_Yugi! WAKE UP!_

"Huh?" Yugi moaned sitting up, gently rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. "YAMI! Why do you always insist on getting me up earlier than what I tell you!"

_Sorry aibou. But didn't you tell me to wake you up early today?_

"NOT THIS EARLY!" Yugi then fell back down onto his bed in complete and utter exhaustion.

"YUGI! TIME TO GET UP!" Mr. Motou yelled from downstairs.

"See Yami? I could of had five more minutes!" Yugi exclaimed, his gaze shifted toward the ceiling and arms held high above his head.

Yami remained silent while Yugi rushed over to his walk-in closet. He pulled out a white tank top, black leather pants, and a leather jacket. Once he slipped his clothes on, applied gel to his hair, and did his usual morning routine, he ran down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat. After rummaging through the fridge and cupboards he finally found a box of strawberry pop tarts. He quickly grabbed a package, rushed back upstairs, grabbed his suitcase and carry-on bag, sped down the stairs once more and into the front hallway, slipped his shoes on, and hurried out to his Trans Am. (A/N: In this story, Yugi can drive! He is 16 after all! He may be a little short... Yugi: Hey! I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! Me: Okay, okay. Vertically challenged. Now back to the story! Just thought I'd let y'all know that lil' detail!)

By now it was 10:00 and Yugi knew that he had time to spare before he had to pick up his friends so he decided to make a quick coffee run at the local Tim Horton's. (A/N: Mmm...Timmy's sounds good right about now!)

'Hm...I wonder if the gang would want anything...' Yugi thought pulling out his cell phone that had a Dark Magician key chain on it. First, he dialed Tea's number.

**Bring! Bring!**

"Hello?"

"Uh...hey Tea. It's...Yugi," he stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Oh hi Yugi! What's up? I was just getting ready for the trip," she replied with a cheerful tone to her voice, as always.

"Well...I'm at Tim Horton's and was...wondering if...you would...like anything..." Again Yugi

began to fumble with his words.

"Sure! I mean, if it's no trouble. I'll have a medium French Vanilla and an apple fritter please," she replied.

"That's no prob. I'll see ya in a hour! Bye!"

"Bye!" Both Tea and Yugi then hung up at the same time.

After about fifteen minutes, Yugi had called all his friends, except Seto. The one who was the most thrilled was Joey. He ordered...well...let's not say, shall we? Yugi then got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop.

* * *

KAIBA MANSION

10:15 AM

Seto Kaiba was busily hacking away at his laptop when Mokuba came bursting through the door. Seto presumed that he was bearing good news since he had interrupted his work.

"SETO! SETO! SETO!" Mokuba yelled, jumping up and down.

"What is it Mokie? And calm down," Seto replied.

"IT'S THE DAY!"

"What day?"

"Your trip to Hong Kong with Yugi and his friends!"

"I know, I know. I really didn't plan on going but some Egyptian woman named Kisara didn't really give me a choice in the matter," Seto complained, crossing his arms.

"Who's Kisara?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head to the side. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded both the Kaiba brothers and Kisara appeared.

"Hello once again, my priest..." Kisara greeted, her fingers entertwined.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, ushering her to make to snappy.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten already. I am here to accompany you on your journey to Hong Kong."

"But how can you - ?" Before Seto could complete his statement, Kisara held out her Sennen Charm in the palms of her hands. Seto just stared at it wide-eyed.

"I still do not understand. How can this help you?" Seto questioned, almost demanding for an answer.

"You shall see...when the time is right..." With that, Kisara disappeared.

"Woah! How does she do that?" Mokuba asked, tugging on his older brother's trenchcoat.

"Never mind Mokuba," Seto replied in a stern voice and went back to working on his computer.

* * *

WHEELER RESIDENCE

10:30 AM

"Joey! You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Serenity exclaimed, banging on the bathroom door. "Other people need to use the bathroom too ya know!"

"I'll be out in a minute sis!" Joey replied while gelling his hair.

"Hurry up!" With that said, the door finally opened. "Finally..." Serenity said as she breathed a sigh of relief and scurried into the bathroom.

Joey, on the other hand, went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He made himself some toast and peanut butter, had a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, and some pop tarts (A/N: What an appetite, eh?). While he was "chowing down" on his food, Serenity came out of the bathroom all ready for the trip.

"Hey sis. You look good," Joey complimented, with a mouth full of food.

"Gross! Joey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Serenity scolded.

Joey only lifted his head up and mumbled a, "What?"

"Never mind. Just hurry up so that we don't keep Yugi waiting when he comes to pick us up."

"Done!" Joey exclaimed, shooting up from the table.

"I didn't mean right away," Serenity added, shaking her head.

"Dat's just da way I am!"

Serenity just let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

RYOU'S HOUSE

10:45 AM

The white-haired, British teen, sat on the couch, staring out the window into complete nothingness when he suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Bakura.

_What's wrong light?_ Bakura's voice sounding much more caring and gentle than usual.

"Huh? Oh...it's...nothing. Just waiting for Yugi and his friends," Ryou replied without lifting his gaze from the window.

_It doesn't seem like nothing. Please, tell me. You can trust me aibou._ To Ryou, he knew it was true. Ever since Yami Marik had vanished, Bakura seemed...different. Fortunately for Ryou, he had changed for the better and not for the worst. But for some reason, he felt as though he still could not tell his Yami everything that was occuring in his life.

"I know I can spirit. But it's just that...I don't know...something's bothering me and I sense that if I tell you, things will only worsen," Ryou replied, looking down at his shoes.

_That is all right. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for why you do not want to tell me. But if you ever need help or support, remember, I will always be here for you. Always. _With that,

Bakura disappeared inside his soul room.

**Meanwhile with Yugi, at 10:50 am...**

"I guess I should go pick up Joey and Serenity first since they live the closet," Yugi thought aloud, turning out Marie Avenue. As he looked on both sides of the street to find Joey and Serenity's house, he finally found it. 2074 Marie Ave. He honked the horn a couple of times before his friends finally came into view.

"Hey Joey! Hi Serenity! What's up?" was Yugi's greeting.

"Hey Yug! Nuttin' much. How bout' you?"

"I'm doing good. Well, I'm going to go pick up Tea now since she lives not far from here. Is that all right with you guys?" Yugi questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Sounds good ta me!" Joey responded.

"Same here," Serenity added.

"All right. Let's go then," Yugi said and drove off towards London Rd.

About fifteen minutes later, Yugi had picked up everyone, except Seto Kaiba who decided that for his benefit, he would take the limo to the airport. While Yugi was lost in his own thoughts, everyone, especially Joey, was eating the snacks that he had bought for them earlier.

"This is great. Thanks Yugi," Tea said with gratitude.

"You're...welcome Tea..." Yugi replied, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Yah! Danks Yug!" Joey added with a mouthful of food.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed making a disgusted face.

"Wha?"

"Uh...never mind," Tea moaned. 'Boys...their more trouble than they're worth...' she thought mentally, "...with the exception of Yugi..." she added.

* * *

DOMINO AIRPORT

11:30 AM

"So, I see that you geeks have finally decided to show up."

"KAIBA!" Joey yelled in a fit of pure anger and hate.

"Joey, calm down! He's not worth it!" Serenity pleaded. She then noticed a teenage girl standing beside Seto. "Huh? Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the mysterious girl.

"Not that it's any of your business Wheeler, but this happens to be Kisara and she'll be joining us on the little trip," Seto replied.

"Wait a minute!" Yugi exclaimed as Yami appeared beside him, slightly tranparent.

"Yami! Is that the girl who - ?"

Yes Yugi. That's her. I thought she would be here. But why is she with Kaiba?

"I don't know but - " Before Yugi could finish his statement, he felt two fingers slide under his chin.

"I sense great power within you. You are indeed the chosen one, destined to save this world from destruction."

"What are you talking about? I'm not..." Kisara then grasped the Sennen Puzzle in her hands.

"I was correct. The Pharaoh that lived 5000 years ago resides in this puzzle and has chosen you, Yugi, as his host for the time being."

"That's true but...how do you know my name?" Yugi asked.

"That is a mystery that cannot be revealed just yet." Kisara then turned away and walked towards Seto, but before saying, "Farewell my pharaoh."

"Well, dat was odd. Oh well, I'm hungry! Let's go get some grub before our flight is announced!" Joey exclaimed in excitement.

"Count me in!" everyone, except Seto and Kisara, shouted, raising their arms in mid-air.

**Later...at 12:55 am...**

_"Would all passengers boarding the flight to Hong Kong please come to gate seven immediately. That's all passengers boarding the flight to Hong Kong please go to gate seven ASAP! Thank you." _

"Well, I guess that's us!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Aw right! So what are we waitin' fer? Let's go!" Joey added, running ahead of the others.

"Slow down Joey! Don't be in such a hurry!" Tea shouted.

"Sorry. But I just can't wait! Hong Kong! Yah!" Joey's excitement was now starting to wear off on everyone, excluding Seto and Kisara.

"Let's go!" Yugi yelled, quickening his pace in order to catch up to Joey as all the other just followed behind them.

* * *

ON THE PLANE

1:05 PM

The seating arrangements were as follows:

Yugi and Tea

Seto and Kisara

Joey and Mai

Serenity and Ryou

_"Excuse the interruption but please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off in approximately five minutes. Repeat: we will be taking off in five minutes so please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."_

"This is so exciting!" Tea whispered as she laid her head down on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi

just began blushing fiercely. The same thing happened with all the other couples.

Seto yawned as he threw his arm around Kisara, embracing her. Kisara just seemed a little stunned at first and then closed her eyes, resting her head on Seto.

Joey and Mai were brushing up on their dueling skills while Serenity and Ryou sat reading quietly together.

_"Attention! We are now taking flight. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and seats __are in the upright postion. I repeat: we are now taking flight!" _

As the plane lifted into the air, everyone, at least the people who had the window seat, looked down upon the city, growing tinier and tinier as they were getting farther away.

"Goodbye Domino City. Hello Hong Kong," Joey commented before he and Mai drifted into dreamland, as did the others. Serenity and Ryou placed their books down before leaning up against each other and fallng fast asleep. They had a long flight ahead of them, and much in store!

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N: Done chapter four! Finally! So, how'd ya like it? Was it good? Hey! I didn't leave a cliffy! That must be good! Now I know I say this a lot but please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter Five: A Shocking Discovery**

**A/N: Hey people! Check it out! New chappie! Yah!**

* * *

ON THE PLANE

2:10 PM (A/N: I honestly don't know how long it would take to get to Hong Kong but I'm just going to say an hour! It's probably longer than that but who really cares? It's a story. Don't sue me or anything!)

_"Attention passengers! We will be landing in Hong Kong in few minutes! Please put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts! Thank you for flying American Airlines! Have a nice day!" _

**With Joey and Mai...**

"Mai! Hey Mai!" Joey said, nudging her awake. Mai was, to say the very least, not in her best of moods.

"Joseph! Why did you wake me up?" Mai shrieked as Joey pressed his back up against the window.

"Sorry Mai. But I just thought I'd tell ya dat we're landing soon," Joey then sunk down in his seat and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh, okay. But did you have to yell in my ear? They're still ringing!"

"Sorry again," Joey apologized, yawning and wrapping his arm around Mai as she just began blushing a fierce shade of crimson.

**With Seto and Kisara...**

"Kisara. Hey...Kisara..." Seto spoke in a rather calm and soothing tone compared to Joey's loud, obnoxious yell.

"Huh? What? Oh, hello my priest. What is it?" Kisara asked, gently rubbing her sleep-filled eyes.

"We're landing soon and I wanted to make sure you were up," Seto replied.

"Really? Thank you," Kisara said, nodding her head.

"Your welcome." Seto then placed his hand on top of hers. Kisara was indeed flattered by the sudden move.

**With Yugi and Tea...**

"Yugi...Yugi..."

"Hmm..." Was Yugi reply.

"Yugi? Are you awake?" Tea asked.

"Huh? Tea? Yah I'm up. What is it?"

"We're almost there! This is so exciting! Our first trip to Hong Kong!" Tea exclaimed as Yugi just stared out the window. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something. That's all." Yugi's response definetely left Tea with a curious note. Just what was bothering Yugi so much that he even ignores his own friends? Tea knew that something had to be done and she was just the girl to do it. When the time was right, she would confront Yugi and ask him all the questions that were boggling her mind.

**With Serenity and Ryou...**

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yah?"

"Do you think that...umm...when we get to Hong Kong we could...you know...go out for dinner?" Serenity stuttered, trying to find the right words to express her feelings.

"Sure. I'd love to," Ryou replied in his adorable Albino accent. To Serenity, it was like music to her ears.

"Really? You would? Oh thank you Ryou! Thank you!" Serenity exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Ryou's face just turned a light rose in colour.

_"Attention! We have now arrived at Hong Kong Airport! Please make sure you have all your belongings before you exit the plane. Once again, thank you for flying American Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay!" _

"Aw right! Let's go!" Joey exclaimed, throwing his arms up in mid-air.

"Calm down Joey," Mai said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Mai but this is just too much! Hong Kong is gonna be da best! Yah! How bout' you Yug?"

"Huh? Oh...yah..." Yugi was once again entranced in his own thoughts. The only people that noticed this were Kisara, Ryou, Tea, and Seto.

After the whole "gang" left the airport with their luggage intact, they decided it would be best to call for a taxi. Joey _insisted _on calling for one to pick them up. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"YO! TAXI! OVA HERE! HEY! YAH I'M TALKIN' TA YOU! HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"Wheeler, we're not in Brooklyn, we're in Hong Kong, so knock off that New York accent will ya?" Seto sneered.

"Shut up Kaiba! I didn't ask fer your advice!"

"Looks like you need it though," Seto added in a mocking voice.

"Grrr..." Joey growled.

"C'mon guys! If we're going to find any way to get to the hotel than we're going to have to work together, all right?" Tea protested as Seto and Joey just gave a "Humph!" and turned their backs to each other. Tea just lowered and shook her head. "Boys..."

Yugi who seemed to be entranced in his own thoughts, almost walked into a speeding car only to be pulled back by Seto, who was not in the best of moods, thanks to Joey's "attempts" to get a taxi. He was forced to call his limo waiting in Hong Kong. Seto doesn't like to spend money as we all know.

"Motou, next time you decide you want to be road kill, make sure I'm not around," Seto said in a caring yet arrogant voice.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"MOTOU! WERE YOU LISTENING?" Seto half yelled.

When they entered a grand looking hotel all Seto had to do was snap his fingers and say:

"Seto Kaiba and company are here!"

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba! The president and luxury rooms have been prepared free of charge!" A geeky looking clerk with thick round black glasses and a haircut like Weevil's said and showed them to their rooms. "First I need proof!"

Seto showed him his ID and they were directed to their rooms.

_Yugi is something troubling you?_

"No Yami! What do you think?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

_Yugi! Do not take that tone with me! Is this about your dream?_

"NO! I don't want to remember that dream. I just want it to go away!" Yugi sighed.

_Well...when you're ready to tell me, I'll listen. _

"Yeah, right!" Yugi landed on the bed and fell asleep.

**I awoke to find myself binded to a wall of water. I could not move, nor could I speak. 'What's...going...on?" I asked mentally, hesitant for an answer. "I want to be free..." That voice again. But...where was it coming from? "I want to be free...free...FREE!" Suddenly, a figure cloaked in shadow flew down in front of me. I tried viciously to squirm away but to no avail. I was trapped and no one was around to save me. 'What do you want with me?' I questioned, still unable to speak. "I want revenge...and to do that, I need a pure soul! That's where you come into play." 'Who do you want to get revenge on...and...what is your name?" I asked, still struggling to get free from the wrath of water. "The one you call...Kisara." My eyes became wide with surprise. 'That's the one who spoke to Yami a few nights ago!' I exclaimed. "Correct my boy. But she's not as harmless as she leads on to be...and...for the record...you may call me...Kalika..." Once said, that name begin to ring over and over in my head. Kalika...Kalika...**

"Motou! Motou wake up!" Seto shouted, nudging my arm.

"Huh? What?" I groaned, lifting my body into an upright sitting position.

"You looked as though something was bothering you. Not that I care." The last few words were said in Seto's normal, arrogant voice.

"Oh...it was...nothing..." Yugi hesitated momentarily.

"Well, on insistance from Wheeler, your friends and I are going to go out for dinner. Did you want to come? I think I may need someone who's of the same brain capacity I am, otherwise my IQ will drop to 120 in an hour," Seto said with a small hint of a grin.

"I...okay..." Yugi finally agreed as he got up off the bed, slipped his jacket and shoes on, and headed out the door, followed by Seto.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: Well! There you have it! Chapter five done! Tell me your opinions in your reviews!**


	6. Taking Its Toll

**Chapter Six: Taking Its Toll**

**A/N: Hey! What's up people? Sorry for the long wait but I've been trying to update the rest of my stories. But thanks to all my loyal reviewers for being patient with me! You guys don't know how much you inspire me!**

* * *

Outside the hotel, everyone, that is, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, and Kisara were standing by the limo waiting for Seto and Yugi. When the two teens finally came out, Joey was the first to speak up.

"What took ya so long, Yug? Ya didn't do anything ta him, did ya Kaiba?" Joey accused.

"No Wheeler, I killed him and his ghost is standing beside me," Seto replied sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky Kaiba! I jus' asked a question!"

"Yeah, and a stupid one at that. If I did something to him, would he really be standing here?" Seto sneered.

"Shut up!" Joey yelled back.

"Stop it you guys! This is no time for fighting! Remember, this is a vacation!" Tea interrupted, her voice slowly beginning to rise.

"Whateva!" Joey grunted, turning his back to Seto who did the same thing.

"Boys...they're more trouble than their worth..." Tea sighed as everyone piled into the limo.

"So, where are we headed?" Serenity piped up.

"I dunno. Ask rich boy ova dere!" Joey huffed.

"Um...Kaiba...?" Serenity's voice became like that of a mouse.

"Hm?" was Kaiba's response.

"Where are we going to eat?" Serenity asked.

"We're going to the Japanese Buffet House," Seto replied.

"Where's that?" Serenity questioned.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Seto said, showing signs of a faint smile, yet when he turned to Joey, he gave an arrogant smirk.

"Don't even think about it Kaiba! My sista is off limits to ya!"

"Who said anything about us getting together?" Kaiba stated mockingly.

"Don't try me!" By now, Joey was fuming with anger.

"You think I wouldn't?" Kaiba's taunts were not only taking their toll on Joey, but by now, he was ready to pounce on the young, CEO.

"DAT'S IT!" Joey sprung from his seat and landed on Kaiba, who did not look the least bit

thrilled. Seto grabbed Joey by collar, and threw him back on his seat.

"Nice try Wheeler, but it's not that easy to take me down." He then began working on his laptop as if nothing happened.

"I'll beat you yet Kaiba!" Joey grumbled under his breath. He then turned to Yugi beside him who was entranced in his own thoughts yet again.

"Yug...Yug...YUG!" Yugi didn't even hear him.

_Yugi. I can tell that this dream is really taking its toll on you and I can't bare to see you depressed any longer. Please...tell me..._

"I...I can't Y-Yami...if I do...I don't know what will happen..." Yugi replied closing his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Something is bound to happen if you **don't **tell me! _Yami protested.

"I'm sorry Yami. I just don't want to lose any more friends. Ever since I put the Sennen Puzzle together, danger has followed me wherever I go and my friends always seem to pay the price. I can't let that happen again!" Yugi's anger rose.

_I'm really sorry Yugi. I never meant to put your friends in danger. If I could take all of it back, I would. Unfortunately, that is not possible. But, you have to confront your fears and find out what the dream means. You can't just go through life dwelling on the past. _

"I know...but..."

"Yug! Wake up buddy!" Joey's voice snapped him out of his trance-like state.

"Huh? Oh...hey Joey..." Yugi responded in an undertone.

"What's wrong Yugi? Is something troubling you?" Tea asked.

"No...I'm fine...really..."

"If something's wrong, you can tell us. We are your friends after all," Tea protested.

"I'm fine Tea..." Yugi's voice began to slowly drift away.

"We're here," Seto spoke, motioning for everyone to get out. The only one who didn't even budge was Yugi. "Motou! Didn't you here me? I said get out!" Seto repeated, this time more fiercely. No response.

"Dat's it! I can't take much more of dis!" Joey growled as he picked Yugi up by the collar.

"Yugi! You have gotta snap out of it! When someone talks to you, answer! You're freakin' me out!"

The only words that left Yugi's mouth were, "I'm...sorry..."

"Joey! Can you put Yugi down now?" Tea demanded as Joey put his friend back on the ground.

"Are you geeks coming or not? Not that I care..." Seto spoke up, keeping the arrogance in his voice.

"Kaiba! You can at least be a little nicer! Afta all, Yug's goin' through a rough time as it is! He doesn't need your snide comments bringin' 'im down!"

"Whatever..." Kaiba said before turning and walking into the restaurant.

"Dat Kaiba! He'll get what's comin' to him!" Joey mumbled, holding up a clenched fist.

"Joey, just calm down. You know that Kaiba isn't worth getting all worked up over. Besides, we have more important things to worry about, like Yugi for one," Tea explained looking down at the small, multi-colour haired teen.

"Yer right Tea. But for now, let's go eat! I'm starved!" Joey exclaimed as Tea just hung her head and sighed.

"He'll never change..." she moaned following the group.

As soon as everyone got inside, all Seto had to do was say his name and the waiter immediately led them to a reserved table at the back of the restaurant. (A/N: Geez...even in Hong Kong ppl know who Seto Kaiba is!) After about five minutes or so, a young waitress, who looked to be about the age of 18 came to take group's orders.

"What can I get you today?" she asked.

"We're all going to get the buffet special," Seto predicted.

"Wait jus' a minute Kaiba! How do you know dat's what we're all gettin'?"

"Okay then Wheeler, what are you getting?" Seto asked in a mocking tone.

"Uh...I um...the buffet..." Joey responded as he hung his head defeatedly.

"How did I know that was coming?" Seto questioned himself aloud, not expecting an answer in return.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready you can go up and help yourself," the waitress concluded and walked away.

"Aw right! Let's go eat!" Joey exclaimed, rushing to the buffet table followed by the others who just walked at their normal pace.

Tea turned to Serenity and asked, "Is Joey always like this in public?"

Hesitantly, Serenity replied, "Unfortunately yes."

Interrupting their conversation, Kaiba spoke up and said, "It's amazing how you two are related."

"Kaiba! Why would you say such a thing!" Serenity replied angrily.

"Well...let me put it this way. Joey is one of those people who have no manners and no respect for those higher than himself. You on the other hand are perfect in every way."

"I appreciate the kind comment about myself but not the one about Joey," Serenity said, relaxing her tone of voice. "C'mon Tea. Let's go and get away from this jerk." With that, both girls sped ahead.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Kisara approached Seto from behind.

"Hello Seto," she greeted placing her hand on his shoulder.

"AH!" he screeched, whisking his body around to face the young, Egyptian teen. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she apologized.

"That's all right. So, are you enjoying your visit to Hong Kong?" Seto asked in an unusually pleasant voice. As we all know, that is something not heard very often coming from the young and rather arrogant CEO.

"Very well, thanks." Seto then wrapped his arm around Kisara and continued toward the buffet table.

As soon as everyone got back to the table, they all dug into their food. Joey had about five plates in front of him while the rest only had one or two. Yugi had barely touched his meal as he was too worried about the dream.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Tea asked, nudging his arm, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to zoom out of reality like that," Yugi quickly apologized.

"That's okay. Just don't scare me like that again!" Tea replied, breathing a sigh of relief as Yugi just gave a curt nod and took a few bites of his meal.

_Yugi? Are you sure you don't want to talk about the dream? _

"I'm sure Yami. Just...leave me alone! Please!" Yugi then broke into tears.

_Well, if you won't talk to me than at least talk to Kisara. She should know what's going on._

"No! I can't talk to her! I just can't!"

_Why not? She knows an awfully lot about what's troubling you. Why can't you talk to her?_

"I just can't! Please! Don't ask me any more questions! Especially about her!" Yugi pleaded, holding his head in frustration.

_I'm sorry Yugi..._ Yami's voice then began to fade away.

"Yugi! Wake up! Please! Yugi!" It was Tea and she was trying to shake him awake.

"Huh...?"

"Oh thank the heavens! You're okay! I was so worried! You've been zooming in and out of reality all day and I'm really concerned! Maybe you should go back to the hotel and get some rest," Tea suggested.

"No...really I'm... ..." Before Yugi could finish his statement, he collapsed into Tea's arms.

"YUGI!" was the last word he heard before falling into the darkness.

Later on that day, or more specifically, night, Tea and the others, including Kaiba, brought Yugi back to the hotel to get some rest. When they took him upstairs and into his room, Tea placed him on the bed and covered him from head to toe in blankets. Before exiting, she took one last glance at her boyfriend and thought to herself, "Please get better Yugi. I don't want to lose you." With that, she turned off the light and walked out. However, Kisara stayed for a moment, watching the young boy sleep peacefully. She slowly moved over to the bed and placed her hand on his chest. Her Sennen Charm began to glow brightly as she began chanting a mystical Egyptian spell. She needed to protect Yugi at all costs. In her past life, she was the Pharaoh's guardian and anything that happened to him, was forced back on her at twice the power. Since Yugi was the Pharaoh's reincarnation, Kisara needed to keep a protective eye on _him_.

"Please take care my Pharaoh..." Kisara said before turning around and walking slowly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX **

**A/N: Finally! Done chapter six! I'm so happy! Please review! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	7. Kalika's True Nature Revealed

**Chapter Seven: Kalika's True Nature Revealed**

**A/N: Hey! What's up everybody? I'm back for yet another update! **

**

* * *

**

**'Not again,' I moaned opening my eyes, trying to adjust my blurred vision. All I could see was the same shadowy figure from before, cloaked in the depths of darkness. I began to run towards it, beginning to drift farther and farther away with every step I took. What was going on? If this "person" wished to see me, than why were they trying to hide? I then stopped for a moment when I thought I heard a voice calling out to me. "Yugi..." it spoke. 'What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you, so why don't you just leave me alone!' I yelled mentally, yet fiercely. "I want...I want...YOU!" it answered in a death-threatening voice. Suddenly, I floated up from the water, my arms and legs being binded by rough, ribbon-like material that felt like sandpaper rubbing against my skin. I felt as though I wanted to cry out in pain, but I knew that no one would be able to hear me. "That's right. No one is around to save you. Not even those pathetic friends of yours. You're all mine!" the voice, or otherwises known as Kalika, exclaimed, forcing the ribbons to bind even tighter. This caused me to let out a loud, terrified yelp. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed before falling into unconsciousness.**

When I jolted awake, I felt beads of sweat trickling down my face. I then suddenly felt a sharp surge of pain course through my left arm. When I rolled up my sleeve, I noticed three red band marks, all caused by Kalika's binding ribbons. The pain coursed through me as I sat up. _Why now? Why does this-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Joey walked in. I quickly hid my newest wound and pretended to be my usual cheerful self.

"Hey Joey." I smiled.

"Hey Yug! You okay man?" Joey asked me. I didn't want to tell anyone about my dreams. I didn't want my friends to get involved and get hurt. This was my burden and mine alone.

"I'm okay," I replied and stood up. Pain caused me to cry out but luckily Joey didn't hear me.

"Great! I'll meet ya down at breakfast! Rich boy's payin'!"

"Great. I'll see you down there." I watched him leave. When he did I let out an even bigger cry escape my lips.

_Yugi! Tell me what is going on now! I can't stand to see you in such pain. I know you will be lying to me when you say everything will be okay. _

"Quit bugging me!" I hissed. This caught Yami off guard and I closed my thoughts from him for now. I quickly dressed and rushed downstairs as to not arouse suspicion. The stairs were murder to go down. Why didn't I just take the elevator? The dream kept bugging me all the time I ate. I ignored everything and everyone around me.

"Motou? MOTOU! MO-TOU!" Seto screamed breaking my concentration.

"What?" I asked trying not to growl.

"What's up with you? Now I'm worried. And that says a lot considering I'm not part of the geek squad! WHEELER! GET AWAY FROM MY FRIED EGGS!"

"So?" I replied trying to fight the fact that people were trying to help me.

"Motou, we need to talk, privately!" Seto pulled me off my chair by the collar of my shirt. I wished he hadn't!

"What?" I hissed when we were in his room.

"SIT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SIT!" Seto kicked me onto his bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me what is wrong. I want to know. So you better tell me or Wheeler is going to be stuck in Hong Kong for some time."

"You wouldn't!" I asked with a growl.

"Try me."

"Fine! I'm having this dream. It's starting to affect me in this world too," I sighed and pulled up my sleeve. "I dreamt that ribbons that felt like sandpaper had bound my wrists. I woke up with this."

"I see," but it wasn't Seto's voice. Or even Joey's. It was Kisara's.

"What - How?"

"I know things from age you never will."

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, his eyes slightly widening.

"My Sennen Charm has been sensing that the young prince in in grave danger and this threat is caused by an evil priestess who once betrayed the Pharaoh 5000 years ago," Kisara explained as I fell back on the bed.

"Evil priestess? Could that be Kisara?" I questioned, clutching the Sennen Puzzle in tight grasp.

"I'm afraid it is true. Allow me to explain." I sat eager to listen at what she had to say while Seto just crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. Even though he only believed these stories to be "ancient fairy tales" I could see that in his eyes, he too was eager to learn more about his past. I was able to see through his arrogance and denial that he used to cover up the truth and see his true essence that no one else could uncover, not even Mokuba.

Kisara then spoke up. "In ancient times, when Pharaoh Atemu once ruled all of Egypt, he had many loyal guardians, priests, and priestesses, myself and Kalika included, to protect him. However, during this time, the land itself was in great danger. Two armies clashed: Pharaoh Atemu's and the Cascadians. Everyone fought at their best, each trying to emerge victorious. This is when everything started to falter. One by one, the soldiers, warriors, priests, and priestesses began to disban from the army. I, on the other hand, being the Pharaoh's guardian, stayed to protect him at all costs, even if it meant that I were to be destroyed. Then suddenly, to my surprise and Atemu's, Kalika came back, but not for reasons of good."

_Flashback_

"Hello my Pharaoh. 'Tis been awhile," Kalika spoke with an unusual eerie tone to her voice.

Kisara moved in front of Atemu with her arms held out protectively. "Don't even think of coming on step closer!" she yelled fiercely.

"And what if I do?" Kalika mocked.

"You asked for it!" Kisara shouted, pulling out the Sennen Charm. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you leave me with no choice!"

"Kisara! Don't! If you use the Sennen Charm to banish her to the Shadow Realm, you will be drained of almost all your energy! I can't bare to see you suffer!" Atemu cried.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh but this is the only way to save you. I'm destined to protect you just as you are destined to save the world from the evil that now engulfs it." Kisara then began to chant a mystical Egyptian spell which caused the Sennen Charm to glow a golden yellow in colour.

"Oh great gods please hear my cry! To save the world and rid it of evil! I call upon you power! Give me the power!" Suddenly a beam of light came crashing down from the sky, surrounding Kisara.

"What! What's going on! This can't be happening! I was supposed to defeat the Pharaoh and emerge as the Queen of Egyot! NO!" Kalika cried out.

"I banish you to the Shadow Realm forever!" Kisara exclaimed as the Eye of Ra appeared on her forehead. With that, Kalika's body shattered into tiny shards before disappearing completely. Kisara then fell to her knees, exasperated as Atemu rushed over to her aid.

"Kisara! Are you okay?" Atemu pleaded, hoping for a response.

"P-Pharaoh...I'm o-okay...just promise me one thing..."

"What is it?" Atemu asked, his concern growing deeper with each passing second.

"Promise me that you'll always...remember me..." Kisara then fainted onto the soft ground of sand.

Atemu's eyes then welled up with sadness, a tear occasionally slipping down his cheek. "Kisara...no...Kisara!" He then laid his head on his former guardian's chest, letting the sadness escape him altogether.

_End Flashback_

"So that is basically what happened. Now my prince, do you understand why Kalika wants to take control of your soul? In order to escape the darkness of the Shadow Realm, she needs a pure soul. That is where you come into play. Since you are the Pharaoh's reincarnation, she wants you so she can seek her revenge upon the Pharaoh and myself."

"I see. So if I defeat Kalika, will we be safe from harm?" I asked.

"I'm not sure young one. All I know is that you must defeat her or you will be doomed to live an eternity in the Shadow Realm."

"I understand. I will confront Kalika when she next appears to me in my dream and finally defeat her, once and for all," I replied with more confidence than I felt.

"I must go now my prince. But remember, I will always be with you. if not in body than in spirit. Take care." Kisara then began walked towards the door, but stopped before Seto.

"My priest, please watch over the young one. I do believe it is your destiny as well to protect him." With that, she exited the room.

"What was that about?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"Nevermind, let's just go back downstairs," Seto responded, not even shifting his gaze to mine. I wonder what's bugging him? I then followed him out the door.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N: Sorry that was so long and probably boring but the history had to come in sometime. Now you know how Kalika came about. She wasn't always evil. Anyway, please review and tell me your honest opinions! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	8. Old Friendships Never Die

**Chapter Eight: Old Friendships Never Die**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Guess who? Yep, it's me! Back with yet another chapter for you all to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Yugi and Seto arrived back downstairs, Joey, along with all the others, began bombarding them with questions beyond questions.

"Where were ya Yug? What happened? Are you okay?" Joey asked rather quickly, nearly slurring his words as he spoke. Yugi did not give even a little response.

"Wheeler, don't you get it? He's been going through a harsh time as it is and he doesn't need you asking him a thousand questions," Seto retorted as Joey just clenched his teeth in anger.

"Kaiba!" Joey growled as Serenity tried to hold him back.

"Stop it Joey! He's not worth getting all worked up over!"

"But Kaiba's askin' fer it!"

"Wait a minute! Kaiba, how do you know what Yugi's going through?" Tea asked. There was a moment of stunned silence before Seto could finally reply.

SETO'S P.O.V.

As much as I despised the "geek squad" I couldn't tell them about the dream. Yugi had a difficult time as it was just trying to tell him, his greatest rival, let alone his friends. But, if Yugi entrusted me with his secret, did that mean that he saw me as a friend? No longer a foe? Only time could tell.

END SETO'S P.O.V.

"Hello? Kaiba? Answer me!" Tea's voice than snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh...it's you..." Seto replied as if expecting an angel to be talking to him.

"What do you mean, 'Oh it's you'!" Tea shouted in Seto's ear, nearly deafening him.

"Geez woman! Not so loud!" Seto retorted, the arrogance in his voice returning.

Calming down, Tea replied, "Sorry, I'm just so worried about Yugi. What if something happens and we never see him again?" Tea then broke into tears.

Annoyed with Tea's whining and doubts of Yugi's condition, Seto slapped her in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Stop whining! You're acting like a two-year-old! Grow up!"

"But Yugi..."

"Stop worrying already! Yugi's going to be fine!"

"How do you know that? Are you Yugi? NO! So stop trying to act like everything's perfect when it's not!" Seto was at a loss for words.

"Woah...remind me neva ta get Tea mad," Joey whispered to Ryou who just nodded.

"Let's just get Yugi upstairs and into bed. I think he needs the rest," Tea suggested.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day Gardener," Seto responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where's Mai?" Tea asked unexpectedly.

"Oh...she went...shopping..." Joey replied with an exasperated sigh as Seto became white as a ghost.

"Uh...where's my credit cards?" he asked checking his wallet. "Crap..." was the only word that escaped his mouth.

"Can we just get Yugi upstairs now?" Tea sighed.

"Fine...but this time...we take the elevator. I had to carry Motou down here! Oops, let that slip..."

"Kaiba, I didn't know you cared that much," Tea said.

"Shut it," Seto snapped.

"Okay, okay, Let's just go..." Tea sighed once more.

When they eventually got to Yugi's room, Seto laid him gently on the bed and they quietly exited, trying not to make a sound.

**In the dining room...**

"Now what are we going to do?" Tea pondered aloud, sitting down and crossing her arms in boredom. "Yugi unconscious and we can't exactly leave him alone," she finished, her head hung depressedly, banges covering her sky blue eyes.

"Don't look so sad Tea. Yug'll be fine. He's pretty tough and can handle himself. Besides, he's got Yami with him," Joey assured, although it still wasn't enough to cheer up the young brunette.

"Thanks Jou, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and all but I still feel as though Yugi is in great danger no matter what we do," Tea replied in an undertone.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" I'll...buy..." To everyone's surprise, it was Seto.

"Kaiba? Are you sure? I mean, you never offer to buy anyone, anything, especially us," Tea asked, feeling the slight hint of suspicion.

"Yah, well, let's just say Motou's kind-heartedness is starting to wear off on me. But let's get one thing straight: Don't get used to it," Seto's reply left everyone frozen stiff and stunned for words.

"Was dat Kaiba?" Joey questioned, not expecting an answer. Tea just nodding slightly as Joey scratched his head in frustration. Seto than stood up and motioned for the others to follow him.

"What about Yugi?" Tea piped up.

"He'll be fine. Like Wheeler said, he has the so-called spirit of the Sennen Puzzle protecting him," Seto responded, still in disbelief.

"All...right..." Tea hesitated. She then walked out of the hotel, occasionally look back behind her and pleading with herself that Yugi would be safe from harm. 'Take care Yugi. Yami, please protect him against all odds...please..." Tea then got into the limo followed by Joey, Serenity, and Ryou. Seto ordered the driver to take them to Red Lobster (A/N: Of which I do not own).

* * *

Once they arrived at the ever-so-popular seafood restaurant, Seto told, or more or less demanded, Tea and the others to get out of the vehicle.

"Geez Kaiba, ya could be a bit nicer!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wheeler, if you wish for me to pay for your meal, even though I'm probably going to regret it afterwards, I suggest that you shut your mouth and keep your foolish remarks to yourself."

"Er...look who's talkin' rich boy! You ain't no angel yourself!" Joey growled lowly.

"C'mon you guys, let's just go inside and have a _peaceful _lunch," Tea said placing heavy emphasis on the word peaceful.

With their usual "humph!" Joey and Seto turned their backs toward each other. Tea just let out a low-level sigh and walked into the restaurant followed by a rather irritated blonde and a very annoyed CEO.

When they finally did get inside, Seto, as usual, only had to tell the waiter his name and the fivesome was immediately led to a table near the back.

About five minutes later, the waitress, who looked to be about the age of twenty-five, came to take their orders.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked in an angelic-like voice.

"I'll have a large Coke," was Joey's response.

"Just water please," Tea replied.

"I'll have a large chocolate milk, please," was Serenity's reply.

"Water please," Ryou said.

"And, Mr. Kaiba, I assume you'll have your usual?" the waitress questioned the young CEO.

"Yes Nora, and bring a bottle of Red Wine," Seto added.

"All right. I'll be back to take the rest of your orders." With that, she left the table to go and serve the other customers.

Everyone just stared at Seto as if to say, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Seto countered their stares by saying, "What are you looking at?"

Tea, being the only one brave enough to speak, said, "Exactly how old are you?"

"What's it to you, Gardener?" Seto retorted.

"I was just asking a question!" By now, Tea was starting to get rather annoyed by his arrogance.

"If you really must know, I'm 18," Seto finally replied as everyone's jaws nearly dropped open in surprise and shock.

"You're 18? You look at least 16!" Tea said amazed.

"So what if I do? What do you care?"

Tea, Joey, Serenity, and Ryou were all stunned stiff when Nora returned to take their orders.

"So, have you all decided on what you're going to get?" Nora asked while handing them all their drinks.

The four friends each opened their menus in unison and quickly skimmed through it to find something that would please their appetite.

The first to speak up was Serenity who said, "I think I'll have the breaded shrimp and Ceasar Salad."

"Excellent choice. And for you?" Nora asked turning towards Tea.

"Umm...I'll have the salmon with french fries."

"Great. And how about you?" She then turned to face Ryou and Joey.

"I'll have the sushi, please," Ryou replied as everyone at the table, with the exception of Seto, made a disgusting face.

Joey then piped up and said, "I'll have the pickeral, breaded shrimp, salmon, and french fries."

"Okay. Seems as though your little friend here has a big appetite," Nora added while giggling.

"Yah, can't stop eating..." Seto retorted.

"Well, I'll be back with your meals in a little while." Nora responded and then left to go serve more customers.

"Geez Wheeler...eat right through my wallet why don't ya..." Seto mocked.

"I'm hungry!" Joey said in protest.

"You're always hungry," Seto replied.

"Not true!"

"Uh...I hate to tell you this Joey but Seto's right. You never stop eating," Tea piped up.

"Great! Now even ma friends, not to mention ma own sista, are on the side of my mortal enemy!"

"Sorry Joey it's just that Seto's right...for a change..." Serenity added.

'For a change? Just what is she getting at?' Seto thought to himself.

"I can't believe dis!"

"I'm really sorry big brother...honest..." The tone in Serenity's voice made it sound as though she saw this whole argument to be her fault.

"It's not yer fault Ren. If it's anyone's fault, it's rich boy's!" Joey embraced his sister while glaring daggers at Kaiba. They didn't even faze him.

Suddenly, when Joey looked over Seto's shoulder, he saw the most beautiful looking girl sittting by the window, all by herself.

'Dat girl. She looks so familiar. But where do I - ?' Joey's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"Wheeler! Stop staring into space and answer me!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

Seto let out a heavy sigh before repeating, "What are you staring at?"

Joey pointed over to where he saw _her_.

Seto did not look impressed. "That's it? That's what you've been staring at? Pathetic. She's just a regular girl. Nothing that catches my attention."

Joey wanted to reply, "Well she certainly catches my attention," but he knew if he said that out loud, Seto would never let him live it down.

"Uh...I'll be right back. I'm just going to go over at talk to her," Joey then got up from the table and walked over to the girl. Seto just sighed and shook his head.

'She'll never fall for someone like Wheeler...never." If he only knew...

* * *

"Hey. Can I sit down?" Joey asked as the girl looked up, her chocolately brown gaze locking with that of the angelic being before her.

"Sure. I don't mind." she replied. "What's your name?"

"Joey Wheeler, and you?"

"Subaru Hitomi." She then saw Joey's eyes widen.

"Hitomi? It can't be..." Subaru was confused about what he was saying when a thought struck her mind. She too remembered him from somewhere.

"Joey? Is it...is it really you?" she managed to ask.

"Yah Subaru...it's me..." he replied as her chocolate brown eyes began to dazzle with delight.

"I can't believe it. It's been so long..."

"I know and I couldn't be more happier to see you," Joey added. "What have you been doing since we last saw each other?" he asked as Subaru shifted her gaze to the floor. Without any hesitation, Joey placed his hands on hers as a method of comfort. She just began to blush a light shade of crimson.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Joey asked.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong Jou. It's just that...my life...began to fall apart when you left..." she faltered.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked as she began to grip his hand tighter.

"I...I can't...I'm afraid you'll..."

"I'll what?"

"Hate me..." she then broke into tears.

"Why would I hate you?" Joey questioned, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

SUBARU'S P.O.V.

Maybe I should tell him. After all, he is my oldest and dearest friend and we promised each other that no matter what we could tell one another anything. What should I do?

END SUBARU'S P.O.V.

"I...I'll tell you..." Joey didn't even budge as he listened intently at what Subaru had to say.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N: Ain't I a little stinker? I left you with an evil cliffy! Mwa ha ha! Please don't kill me! I have a family! lol! Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	9. Don't Leave Me Standing Alone

**Chapter Nine: Don't Leave Me Standing Alone**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter nine! How'd ya'll like the last one? Hope it met your standards. Here's your update!**

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Joey asked, softening his tone of voice.

Subaru let out a small sigh before replying. "Okay. As I said before, ever since you left, my life began to falter. You probably remember me telling you that at the time, I was living with my father since my mother passed away when I was five." Joey nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well, when we were both seven years old, you told me that you were moving to Domino City with your own father. I was devastated by this, but knew I had to move on in life. That's when I soon began to regret my decision. When I turned ten, my father began to beat me and then at thirteen he started raping me. I couldn't turn to anyone because you were my only friend, and now you were gone. All my living relatives were out of town so I was in a tight spot with no way out. That was when I decided to run away from home. I couldn't live with that monster I called my father any longer. That's when I came here and have been living with my friend Sakura ever since. I never expected to run into you again..." Subaru then laid her head on his chest, "...but I'm glad I did..."

Joey just began to blush a deep rose in colour.

"I'm really sorry Tomi." (Pronounced Toe-me)

"It's not your fault Jou. It's just that I never told anyone that story before, not even Sakura. I feel as though I can't even trust my friends. I mean, my father was supposed to protect me and instead he abused me. Now I'm having difficulty even trusting those close to me," Subaru said, beginning to falter once more.

Joey then began to caress her hair and whispered three soft-spoken words into her ear. "You're not alone."

Subaru's eyes then widened in surprise for a mere moment and then closed as she fell asleep on Joey's chest.

JOEY'S P.O.V.

She looks so peaceful and care-free when she's asleep. It's amazing how someone of this calibur could of led such a rough life. Why did I have to leave when she needed me the most? Deep down inside she probably hates me, she just doesn't want to tell me face to face. How can I make it up to her? Wait a minute! Am I falling in love with her? My best friend? This is going way to fast...faster than I can handle. But I have to admit, I am finding a sudden attraction to her.

END JOEY'S P.O.V.

"WHEELER!" was the one word that snapped Joey out of his thoughts.

"Huh!" Joey began to jerk his head every which way, his gaze soon falling upon that of Seto Kaiba. "Oh...what do you want Kaiba?" he sneered.

"The food's here. I've been saying that for the past five minutes," Seto retorted.

Joey didn't respond nor did he try to slide Subaru off himself. He just took one look at her and then back at Kaiba. The young blonde then shook his head.

Copying Joey's same action, Seto turned his back toward him and his new "girlfriend".

Joey then looked back down at Subaru and noticed that she was starting to awaken.

SUBARU'S P.O.V.

"Hey Tomi. Did ya sleep well?" I heard the sound of Jou's angelic voice ask me.

"Hi. Very well, thanks," I replied.

"That's good, but I have to go over and see ma friends and Kaiba." When saying the name _Kaiba _his voice sounded as though it had a snobbish tone to it. I wonder who he is.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, you won't be," then he whispered, "Just don't let Kaiba get ta ya."

'Huh? What's he talking about? Is this Kaiba character as bad as Jou says he is?' I thought mentally.

"Subaru?" I heard Joey's voice snap me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh sorry...I was just thinking...didn't mean to zone out on you..." I apologized.

"Dat's aw right. C'mon, I'll introduce you to da gang," Joey replied and then grabbed my arm, leading me over to a table where I noticed a tall brunette who looked vaguely familiar. Although, I could not remember where I had seen him before.

"Hey guys!" Joey exclaimed as everyone at the table, excluding the brown-haired teen, turned to look at us.

"Hi Joey. What took you so long, and who's the girl?" the girl with short brown hair asked.

"Oh, this is Subaru Hitomi, a childhood friend of mine," Joey replied, shifting his gaze to mine.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said while graciously bowing. The brunette, however, didn't even make an attempt to say hi.

"Joey? Is that him?" I questioned, nudging his arm and pointing to the arrogant teen.

"Yah, dat's Kaiba all right. Just ignore him and let's eat. I'll share my food wit ya," Joey offered, sitting down and motioning for me to follow.

" 'Kay," I responded as I took a seat next to him, yet couldn't take my eyes off Kaiba. Why couldn't I remember where I had last saw him? It was all too confusing.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: I know, I know. Short chapter, yes. The next one will be longer I promise. I'm trying to update this story the most because it seems to be the most popular but I'm also going to try and post more chapters for my other stories. So, if I take awhile updating, that's why. But I will try my best to update as quick as possible. Thanks for your patience and keep on reading 'A Dream's Meaning'! (I love saying that! Can't you tell?) Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	10. Hold Me Close and Never Let Go

**Chapter Ten: Hold Me Close and Never Let Go**

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm back! Don't worry, this chapter is longer than the last one, just like I promised! So sit back and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

STILL IN SUBARU'S P.O.V.

As I was entranced yet again in my thoughts, a gruff-sounding voice snapped me out of it.

"Why do you keep staring at me? If you have a problem than tell me!" it hissed. I soon realized who it had been. That Kaiba! Why does he have to stick his nose into other people's business?

"Hey Hitomi, are you going to answer me or what?" he sneered, demanding for a reply. That's when I snapped.

"Why do you have to be so rude? I AM allowed to have private thoughts! I don't have to tell you everything! You don't know anything about me!" I shouted causing a few tears to escape my once passionate chocolate brown eyes.

"Stop your crying! Just because your life was bad doesn't mean you have to whine about it! Grow up already!" I didn't even make the slightest effort to respond. My eyes began to well up as I ran out of the restaurant, my long, flowing golden brown hair flying behind me. I couldn't stand to be around that jerk Kaiba any longer. How did he know how I felt? He didn't, that was the problem.

**Back in the restaurant...**

"Kaiba! How could ya! I always knew you could be a jerk but who knew you'd sink dis low! Subaru's right! You know nothin' of her past!" Joey exploded in anger.

"I did what I had to, got that Wheeler? She's never going to get anywhere in life if she keeps dwelling on her past. I overcame the past, why can't she?" Seto replied, an ounce of kindness shining through, yet his darkened attitude engulfed it in its shadows.

"That didn't mean making her cry!" Tea piped up, her voice trembling with rage.

"Like I said, I did what I had to," he repeated as Joey started to clench his fists tight. He then unexpectedly ran out after Subaru, his bangs covering his own chocolate brown eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Although, it was not because of what Seto had said but about Subaru. He was worried that Kaiba's words might have deepened the emotional scar left by her father. As a friend, he had a right to keep her safe from harm: both physical and emotional.

**With Subaru...**

I had stopped running to catch my breath when I heard a familiar-sounding voice calling out to me.

"Subaru! Wait!" I then recognized it to be Joey.

"Huh? What are you - Why did you follow me?" I asked hesitantly, wiping away the tears with the edge of my sleeve.

"We're friends Subaru. That's what we do, we stick together no matta what," he replied giving a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks Joey but I - " I then lowered my head, directing my gaze to the ground.

"But what?"

"Well...I kind of feel bad for what I said to Kaiba and you out of the restaurant. I totally ruined your lunch plans. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Subaru, really. You haven't done anything wrong," he assured me as I fell into his arms.

"Tomi?" I heard him speak as I lifted my head to meet his entrancing gaze.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"Did ya wanna head ova to the hotel where me and ma friends are stayin'? Ya could meet Yug, Kisara, and Mai...if she's done shopping yet..." I had to laugh at Joey's expression when he said the last few words.

"Sure, I'd like that...but shouldn't we tell the others where we're going?"

" 'Kay, let's go!" he exclaimed and ran toward the restaurant with me trailing behind.

"Hey! Slow down!" I called while giggling. He too was laughing as he ran.

END SUBARU'S P.O.V.

When they got inside, they found the table where Seto, Tea, Serenity, and Ryou were sitting at.

"Hey guys!" was Joey's greeting.

"Hi Joey. Is Subaru - " Tea froze in mid-sentence when she saw Subaru standing next to the blonde-haired teen. The brunette than shifted her gaze to Subaru and continued with her question. "Are you all right?"

"Yah I'm fine, really." Tea then sent a deathly glare toward Kaiba who, in return, didn't even flinch.

"Aren't you at least going to say sorry? After all, you were the one who caused Subaru to leave in the first place," Tea said, her tone of voice growing higher with each word spoken.

With his usual "hmph!" Seto just turned his back to Joey and Subaru, closed his eyes and crossed his arms in irritation.

Tea let out a low-level sigh. "Typical," she moaned.

Joey then spoke up. "Well, Subaru and I are gonna head back to da hotel. I want ta introuduce her to Yug an' Kisara. Any of ya wanna join us?"

"That's okay, you two go ahead. I want to finish my lunch first. Meet ya there later, okay?" Tea replied.

"Sure thing! Let's go Subaru!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

When they were out of ear-shot, Tea leaned over and whispered to Serenity.

"They make such a cute couple, ne?" Serenity just giggled and nodded her head.

**With Subaru and Joey at the hotel in the elevator...**

"So...this Yugi guy...is he - " Joey than cut her off.

"Yug's da best! He's the greatest guy you'll eva meet! Except fer yours truly!" She had to laugh at Joey's "macho" face.

"Oh Jou, you're so funny! You haven't changed at all!" Just then, the elevator door opened.

"C'mon Tomi!" Joey immediately ran out and waited for her to step out.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses," Subaru replied then felt Joey grab her arm and whisk her away down the hall. "Hey! Slow down!"

"We're here," Joey said stopping in front of a door that read: #307. He then started to turn the doorknob when she quickly moved her hand on top of his preventing him from doing so. He then looked over at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we should go in? I mean, what if he's sleeping or something?"

"Don't worry, and besides, I'm sure he'd be happy to have some company," Joey assured.

"Okay..." Subaru than released her grip on the doorknob and allowed Joey to open it.

When they got inside, they saw Yugi asleep, tossing and turning in bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Subaru asked, pointing to the multi-coloured hair teen.

"I dunno. He's been acting strange for awhile now," Joey replied in a whisper so as not to wake the "sleeping Yugi". Subaru just nodded in response and took a seat on a nearby chair as Joey followed suit. They then started a heated conversation about Duel Monsters, of which Subaru requested a quick duel when she brought out her deck. In the end, she was the victor. They occasionally tossed a glance over toward the young King of Games, making sure that he was all right. On the exterior, this was true, yet on the inside he was struggling with a very deep and serious conflict.

**I could still feel myself floating in mid-air and my arms and legs being bound by Kalika's ribbons. "Where are you!" I screamed. This time I could finally be heard. "Why Yugi dear, you're in quite a hurry just to die..." a faint voice, who I instantly recognized to be that of Kalika, replied from the distance. She was indeed coming closer as the sound was growing louder and louder. "What do you - " I was cut off when Kalika swooped down past me and withdrew a shiny, golden object. "A - A...Sennen Item...?" I stuttered. Kalika flashed a wicked smile before replying. "That is correct my boy. I, the Egyptian Priestess Kalika possess the almighty Sennen Scepter, so powerful that it can even compete with that of your puzzle." I then became wide-eyed with fear and shock. "The Sennen Scepter? Kisara never told me about that..." I pondered aloud. "That's because she doesn't know. How did you think I was able to enter your dreams? Pathetic unsuspecting mortal. I can't believe that baka Pharaoh didn't tell you. Oh, silly me! I forgot. He lost all memory of his former past life in Egypt," she mocked. "Stop it! That's enough! Don't talk about Yami like that!" I yelled fiercely. "Heh. If he lost all his memories than there's no way he can see this coming!" She then held up the scepter as it started to glow brightly. That's when everything became white and I soon realized I was beginning to awaken. The last few words I heard were: "Next time you won't be so lucky."**

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N: Okay, is everyone going to kill me now? lol! Please don't! I'm loved! lol! Anyway, please review and I'll be back with chapter eleven! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	11. Going Under

**Chapter Eleven: Going Under**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

YUGI'S P.O.V.

As soon as I opened my eyes and adjusted my blurred vision, the first sight I saw was Joey and an unfamiliar teenage girl of the same age.

"Yug? Are ya awake?"

"Huh? Wha - Oh hey Joey. Who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"Dis is Subaru Hitomi, an ol' friend of mine," Joey replied.

"Pleased to meet you," Subaru spoke up as she extended her right hand. "Joey has told me so much about you."

"Thanks I - " I was at a loss for words due to the embarrassment I felt when I was around her. I sensed a strange aura that I couldn't explain. Who is she and is she friend or foe?

"Yami?" I beckoned down the corridors of my mind. The figure of the ancient Egyptian

Pharaoh soon came into view.

_What is it my light?_

"It's this girl...Subaru Hitomi, one of Joey's good friends. I feel as though she...I don't know..." I began to falter, unsure if I should continue or not.

_What about her? _Yami questioned, curiousity creeping over his shoulder.

"It seems as though I know her from somewhere, yet I've never met her before in my life," I explained looking down at the floor. I then saw Yami's eyes widen as large as saucers. I knew that an old memory from his past life had returned.

"What is it Yami?" I asked.

_Well...you said that girl's name is Subaru, right?_

"Yah, what about her?" I inched closer to him, eager to hear what he had to say.

_A mental image of two female figures standing on either side of me just flashed through my mind. One seemed unclear and the other I recognized immediately to be Subaru._

"Are you sure it was her?"

_Yah, almost positive, _he assured me.

"What about that other girl? You really have no idea who she is?"

_Not a clue; the rest is a blank, _he responded as the surroundings began to vanish into the darkness.

"Yug! YUG!" I was summoned back to reality when I heard Joey calling out to me.

However, the atmosphere was soon silenced when I heard Subaru speak up.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down beside my bed.

"I'm fine Subaru...Joey. Don't worry about me," I replied trying to flash a small smile.

"That's a relief," Subaru sighed and then added, "What happened to cause you to zone out like that?"

Before replying I contemplated on what my answer would be. 'Should I tell her? It may open one of the many doors that contains long lost information about Yami's past that he has yet to unlock, or it may complicate matters. What should I do?'

"Yugi?" I heard Subaru's voice snap me out of my trance-like state once again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking..."

"What about?" Subaru asked.

"...N-Nothing. I'll...tell you later." The depression on my face than lifted and in its place was that of a cheerful expression. "Well...I guess I can tell you about Yami..."

"Yami?"

"He's the age old spirit that dwells within the Sennen Puzzle," I explained as Yami appeared, slightly transparent.

"Hey! I'm not old!" Yami yelled, shaking a clenched fist at me.

"Sorry," I said with an obvious hint of sarcasm in my voice. Subaru just began to giggle at my facial expression.

"So this is Yami..." she spoke with her hand placed underneath her chin, examining my darker half. He just began to blush a deep crimson in colour.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" I teased.

"Do not!" Yami yelled.

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes!" I continued to mock the spirit.

"Oh yah! It's not like you don't have a crush on Tea!"

"I told you! We're just friends!"

"Right..." he sad disbelievingly and disappeared back into the puzzle.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"That's okay," Subaru replied just as the door creaked open. It was Tea, Seto, Ryou, and Serenity. I wonder where they came from?

"Hey guys - Oh Yugi, you're awake," Tea greeted and walked over to me. She then planted a kiss on my cheek. I started to blush when I heard Yami mocking me from within his soul chamber.

_I knew it! You love her! Admit it aibou!_

"Shut up Yami!" I yelled mentally.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tea asked me.

_Now that you're here, he's feeling just fine. _

"YAMI!"

_What?_

"Stop intruding on my love li - I mean..."

_Ha ha! You admitted it! I win! _Yami cheered.

"Shut up, and if I here one more word out of you..." I then made a strangling motion with my hands.

"Yugi..." Tea repeated.

"What? Oh sorry Tea..." I then saw her flare up, but with impatience not anger.

"Listen Yugi. Why don't you want to tell us what's been bugging you? We're your friends, you can trust us. Please! I can't bare to see you suffer anymore!" she pleaded.

I wish I could tell her, I really do. I'm just so afraid that something will happen to her and the others. I couldn't risk that; I've put them in more than enough danger already. I never should of brought them here. This is all my fault.

_Don't think like that Yugi. It's not your fault, it's never your fault, _Yami reassured, although it wasn't enough to lift the depression that was now engulfing me.

"I wish I could believe you Yami, but I just don't know anymore. What if it's not just me that Kalika is after?" I paused for a moment, tears slowly beginning to escape my once serene violet eyes.

_Yugi, you have got to stop assuming the worst. Your friends will be all right. I can almost guarantee thier safety._

"Yah, almost," I said with a sneer.

_Yugi!_

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled mentally, blocking him from entering my soul room and hearing my personal thoughts and feelings.

"I just want to be alone..." I whispered quietly to myself with my knees pulled up to my chest. As I sat in my soul room I kept dwelling on where Kalika would strike next.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N: Well? How was it? Good? Bad? What? Please tell me in your reviews! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	12. Losing Grip

**Chapter Twelve: Losing Grip**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with a brand new chapter and loads of great ideas! Enjoy!**

* * *

STILL IN YUGI'S P.O.V.

"Yugi? Yugi? YUGI!" I heard Tea's voice bringing me back down to reality. Once my eyes began to flutter open she was the first sight that caught my attention. I then glanced around the room, gazing at the rest of my friends who were standing at the foot of my bed. Tea was knelt down beside me, her sky blue eyes filled with hope once again.

"T-Tea? What are you - why is everyone - ?" I tried to raise my right hand in mid-air but to no avail. 'What's going on? Why can't I move?' I questioned, not seeking to be answered. I then heard an evil cackle from inside my head. It could only mean one thing - Kalika was trying to gain control of my body. I tried to move but still could not prevail, yet I refused to give up. I wouldn't, couldn't, let her succeed. If I did, who or what would stop her from gaining access to the Pharaoh's power? I had to keep fighting, for myself and for Yami.

"Struggle all you like foolish boy, resistance is futile!" I heard Kalika's voice echo through my head.

'Stop it! Just leave me alone!' I yelled mentally, yet fiercely nonetheless.

"Not until I get what I want," she demanded, beginning to chant yet another Egyptian spell. It was starting to take effect when I felt someone trying to rouse me out of my trance. I soon semi-opened my eyes before hearing Kalika whisper seven soft-spoken words:

"Next time we meet...will be the last..." Each word hit me hard directly in the heart just like a bee sting in the midst of summer. I then fully awoke to see Tea still hovering above me, this time her eyes filled with sorrow. I knew that she was mourning over me and I couldn't bare to see her depressed any longer. Why did I have to bring my friends here? It's only causing more problems, and soon enough, I might not have any friends left...

"Yugi? Are you all right?" I heard Tea's plee as she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that I was awake.

"Yah I'm fine...sorry for worrying you like that..." I apologized as she moved her hand on top of mine and shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry Yugi, the good news is you're safe," she assured me and flashed a bright smile in which I returned it.

Just then Joey spoke up.

"Well, now dat we know Yug's all right, what do ya guys wanna do now?"

"I've always wanted to see Bird Street. Why don't we go there?" Subaru suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Subaru. What do you think Yugi?" Tea asked as I just nodded in agreement.

" 'Kay, what about you guys?" Joey said, turning to face Serenity, Ryou, Seto, and Kisara. Both he and Seto started glaring daggers at each other when Tea intervened.

"Don't even think about it you two!" she scolded and then mumbled to herself, "Geez, it's like babysitting two-year-olds and even kids that age act more mature."

Serenity and Ryou then piped up.

"I wouldn't mind tagging along and checking out all the different types of birds," Serenity exclaimed.

"Me too," Ryou added.

"All right, looks like everyone..." Tea then shifted her gaze towards Seto and Joey who were still locked down in the ultimate staring contest. "Are you guys going to keep this up all day or are you coming with us?" she asked tapping her foot in impatience.

"Whatever," was Seto's reply before heading towards the door.

"Yah, keep walkin' rich boy!" Joey mocked as Tea motioned for him to be quiet.

"Okay, so are you going to come with us Yugi?" Tea asked me.

There was a moment of silence as I awaited a sarcastic response from Yami and then remembered that I had blocked him from reading my thoughts. I hesitated for a minute before replying. "Sure," I finally managed to say.

"All right, we'll meet you downstairs 'kay?" Tea informed.

"Okay," I said as everyone exited the room, Tea being the last one. Once they all had vanished out of sight, I slowly heaved myself out of bed and changed into something a little more comfortable. I pulled out a red, loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans from my suitcase and slipped them on. I then walked out the door, hitting the lightswitch on my way.

END YUGI'S P.O.V.

**Meanwhile...**

"Joey! Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you guys! Stop your childish bickering!" Tea scolded as both rivals turned their backs toward each other and gave their usual "humph!" as a response.

Tea then let out a low-level sigh. "It's hopeless. It's just like getting cats and dogs to stop fighting...never going to happen," she moaned.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Yugi walked out.

"Hey Yug! Ready ta go?" Joey exclaimed, rushing over to his best friend.

"Yah..." Yugi replied in an undertone.

"What's wrong?" Tea questioned, concern overflowing in her voice.

"Nothing...I'm fine..." Yugi responded, attempting a small smile so as to eliminate any hints of suspicion.

However, Tea still couldn't help worrying about the young, spiky-haired teen. She just decided to keep a watchful eye on him throughout the day. She knew that something was bound to happen and when it did, she'd be ready.

They decided to walk to Bird Street, which, to say the very least, Seto was not too thrilled about.

"Aw c'mon Seto, cheer up," Serenity spoke up, grabbing a hold of Ryou's hand.

The young CEO just rolled his eyes in annoyance and let out a heavy groan. "Let's just hurry up and get back to the hotel," he said as Kisara grabbed his hand and flashed a bright smile. Seto then blushed a light shade of crimson, luckily no one noticed. They then continued on their way, still hand-in-hand just as everyone else, that is: Yugi and Tea, Serenity and Ryou, and Joey and Subaru. Mai was still "shopping 'till she dropped".

"We're here," Joey exclaimed, whisking Subaru and himself ahead of the rest of the "gang". "C'mon guys! Hurry up!"

"We're coming, we're coming. Don't get your pants in a knot," Tea replied, looking down at her boyfriend who was just staring down at the ground, entranced yet again in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Yugi?" Tea knew that she had to pop the question once more, hoping to receive an answer this time.

However, this time was not the same as the other times she had asked what was wrong. It was much different, but not for the better.

"Listen Tea. Why can't you stop asking questions and just leave me alone!" The brunette was shocked at Yugi's sudden outburst and tried to calm him down.

"Yugi I..." but before Tea could finish her apology, he sped down the street and rounded the corner. He leaned up against the wall and then sunk to the ground.

"I know my friends only want to shield me from danger but I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to them because I told them about my dream," Yugi thought aloud, of which his concentration was broken when he heard numerous voices calling out to him.

"Yugi! Yugi!" That voice he instantly recognized to be Tea's.

"Yug! Where are ya buddy?" Joey called out. The rest of the gang, excluding Seto, just kept yelling out his name in the hopes of finding him.

Yugi still sat on the pavement, pondering to himself whether or not he should reveal his hiding spot or remain hidden. He finally decided to go and find his friends. However, the minute he rose from his sitting position, a glint of gold flashed in the distance. As if hypnotical, Yugi chased after it. Tea, Joey, and the others rounded the corner just in time to see Yugi rush off.

"Should we follow him?" Serenity asked hestiantly.

"We have no choice," Tea replied running after him. Everyone else just shrugged thier shoulders and ran off behind Tea, yes, even Seto.

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A/N: Hope everybody liked that chapter! Like I said, I have a whole bunch of ideas in my head for the next chapter so you can expect it very soon! Ja ne! **


	13. Torture

**Chapter Thirteen: Torture**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! What's up? I'm back with yet another update!**

* * *

"Where do you think Yugi is going?" Serenity questioned her older brother between deep breaths.

"I dunno Ren but we'll find out just as soon as we catch up to him," the blonde-haired teen replied, quickening his pace. Serenity just ran beside him, the others close behind, with the exception of Tea who was ahead of them all.

**With Yugi...**

The young King of Games was still following the golden specks, not taking his eyes off it for a second. It may hold the secret to Kalika and the Sennen Scepter; if he lost sight of it, what would the outcome be? He didn't want to think about it. His concentration was only on finding out what the meaning of the gold was. It finally led him to a small book shop. He didn't know what to do or think until he saw a shadow of someone or something by the entrance and then enter.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled rushing towards the shop. He hesitated for a moment and then walked inside.

Once in he took a quick glance at the surroundings.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he called out, but did not recieve a response. In fact, it was dead quiet...so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. He then looked to his left and saw the shimmering gold over near a desk that had been set underneath a window. With extreme caution he slowly approached it. Drawing closer and closer with each step taken he noticed a rather large, old book that looked to be ancient placed atop the table. When he picked it up his eyes grew wide with shock. There on the cover was a picture of Kalika and she seemed to be holding a long, golden staff: The Sennen Scepter. Yugi also recognized the place in which she was standing: the Hong Kong radio tower.

For a moment, he was stunned for words before being able to ask himself the question,

"But...how?"

Suddenly, without barely any warning, the book began to glow brightly and a woman's soft voice could be heard.

"You won't escape...so don't even try..."

"Kalika!" Yugi exclaimed as he felt his body go numb, almost as if he was paralyzed.

"What's going on?"

"You'll soon find out. Now to take what I truly deserve..." With that, Yugi's violet eyes changed from warm and cheery to cold and dead. That was when Tea and the others ran in.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled as she saw him pick up a book and slowly turn around to face her, those hollow, blank eyes staring directly into her warm, kind-hearted ones. "What the...Y-Yu-" She was cut off in mid-sentence when Yugi opened the book, a mass gust of wind flying out.

"What - What's...going on?" Tea shouted, looking over at the rest of her friends and Kaiba.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Yah, I think so...but...what's wrong wit Yug?" Joey asked grabbing a hold of Serenity and Subaru's arms while Seto pulled Kisara in close to him.

"I...don't kn - " Before Tea could finish, she noticed that everyone was beginning to disappear one-by-one. She then looked up at Yugi who was still mesmorized in his trance by whoever or whatever was controlling him. "Yugi...wh - ?" She then vanished along with all the others. Kalika then released Yugi from her control and before falling into unconsciousness, he disappeared into the darkness, of which the book he was holding fell to the floor.

He awoke in a place with a similar resemblance to his dream world.

"Where am I...and what happened to my friends?" he wondered, examining the area around him.

"Why silly, you're in my world...and in my world, your dreams become a reality..."

"Kali - " Suddenly out of nowhere, a wall of water appeared behind Yugi and bound him to it by his wrists and ankles. He tried to struggle free but did not prevail; it only made the water cufflings tighter. Yugi had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Resist all you like darling...it's hopeless no matter what you do..." Kalika mocked, waving her index finger back and forth.

In a weakened voice Yugi asked, "What...have you...done...with...my...friends...?" His head then fell limply to his shoulder, eyes still semi-open.

"Ha, only a matter of time now..." she thought out loud, narrowing her eyes into slits. She then swooped down beside him and whispered into his ear. "Your friends...are right over there..." she said pointing over to seven cyclones of water.

Yugi's eyes widened, frightened by the sight before him. "What...no..."

"Scared are we? Well, don't get too comfortable, the fun is just beginning!"

"Hey, this battle is between you and me! Leave my friends out of it!" Yugi yelled, coughing a couple times afterwards.

"Why would I do that? It's much more amusing to watch you suffer," she said and then let out another deathly evil laugh.

It was then that Yugi's temper began to flare up. "SHUT UP! JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME AND MY FRIENDS GO!"

"Ahahaha...I'd watch your tone of voice if I were you..." Kalika then pointed to the cyclone that was encircling Tea. The young brunette's eyelids shot open revealing her sapphire blue eyes. However, Yugi noticed that they did not have their usual twinkle, instead, they were now ice cold.

"What are you doing!" he demanded.

"You're about to find out." With that, Tea let out a shrill, ear-piercing cry.

"TEA!" Yugi exclaimed and then turned his head towards Kalika. "What have you done to her!" he roared as she just began to laugh sarcastically.

"Why silly, you're accusing lil' old me of inflicting pain upon your girlfriend?" she replied with her hand placed underneath her chin.

"I told you LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS AND FIGHT ME ALONE!" he shouted.

Once more she flew down beside Yugi and began to caress his face with her hand.

"Oh Yugi-kun, you're just so irresistable when you're angry...it's too bad that I have to destroy you..."

Yugi then jolted his head back. "You can drop the act Kalika. You'll never be able to take Tea's place so don't even try it!"

"So...you'd rather die then place your little girlfriend in danger? Fine by me...makes my job a whole lot easier." She then withdrew her scepter. "Prepare to enter the Shadow Realm...for all eternity!" Just before Yugi fell into the darkness, Yami appeared in his place.

"That's enough! Leave the young one out of this! If you want to fight someone, then fight me!" Yami shouted angrily, tightly clenching his fists.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the almighty Pharaoh...protecting the weakling are we?" This made Yami's blood boil.

"Don't ever speak of Yugi that way again! Understand!"

"Oh I understand. If your hikari dies or is banished to the Shadow Realm, you will cease to exist." Suddenly, the Eye of Ra appeared on both Kalika's and Yami's foreheads.

"Err...Kalika..." His fists then began to tremble with rage.

"Hm, I have an idea. If you want to save Yugi and his pathetic friends, all you have to do is beat me in a Shadow Game."

"You're on!" Yami said pulling out the Sennen Rod.

"Very well. Good luck Pharaoh..." then she added, "...you'll need it..." A pitch-black dome then appeared and engulfed both of the Egyptian beings.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A/N: Yes I know, evil cliffy! Mwa ha ha! I'm evil I know! (Demonic grin) Anyway, please review and I'll be back with the next chapter! Luv ya'll! Ja ne!**


	14. Not Just A Pretty Face?

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Just a Pretty Face?**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with chapter fourteen! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

"So...are you ready to lose?" Kalika mocked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Not on your life! Now let's begin this Shadow Game!" Yami said as he held up the rod, flashing a menacing smirk.

Suddenly, Yugi began to slowly awaken, lifting his head up and looking around.

"Y-Yami? What are you - What happened?"

"Yugi!" Yami then rushed over to his hikari and slid his arm underneath Yugi's head to help keep it raised. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But...why did you take over?"

"I...I couldn't bare to see you get hurt because of a grudge that Kalika has against me," Yami replied as Yugi fell silent.

He then spoke up, almost in a whisper. "But what if you..." he began to falter, almost as if he lost the capability to talk.

Yami then ran his fingers through Yugi's hair with a supressed smile gracing his lips. (Not a Yaoi) "It's okay my light...just try to drown out all the negative thoughts that are boggling your mind." Each word spoken flowed like a serene river all throughout Yugi's body.

"Aw...how sweet...it's just too bad that I have to break up this heart-filled moment."

Yami then released his grasp on Yugi and stood up to face Kalika, his expression changed to that of indignation.

"Kalika! How dare you! When this Shadow Game begins I can guarantee you that I will show you no mercy!"

Closing her eyes and shrugging her shoulders an evil smile crept up on the mystical priestess' face. "Well, you're awfully eager just to lose...but if that's the way you feel than let the Shadow Game commence!" She then jumped up in mid-air holding the Sennen Scepter as a dagger. Once she threw it down aimed at Yami, he just narrowly dodged the blow.

"Heh, nice try. Now it's my turn to vanquish you to the shadows once and for all!" Yami exclaimed raising the Sennen Rod above his head. However, before its power could be unleashed, he saw Yugi's body float up from the ground and slowly move toward Kalika, his arms and legs flopped down like wet noodles. Once in Kalika's arms, she held him in front of her so that no damage would be inflicted upon herself when the spirit directed his attack.

"What are you doing with Yugi!" Yami demanded.

She then broke out into hysterical laughter. "Why, just what it looks like Pharaoh. If you truly want to win this Shadow Game than your hikari's life will be sacraficed in the process. Do you really want to put his life at stake just to win one battle? Heh, pathetic."

"Let him go! He's done nothing wrong and you know it!" Yami yelled through clenched teeth.

"Oooohhh...temper, temper..." Kalika said, placing her hands on her hips and lowering and shaking her head.

Before Yami could respond. she magically set Yugi back on his feet, his eyes still tightly closed. But what startled the spirit most was when they shot open revealing a pair of blank, violet eyes.

"What's happening? What are you planning Kalika?" he seethed.

"You'll see..." she replied as her and Yugi's eyes began to glow. Then, in a slow voice she said, "Now my boy...obey my command and destroy the Pharaoh..."

As if in a robotic voice Yugi responded, "De-stroy...the...Pharaoh..." After hearing those words

Yami grew wide-eyed with shock and fear. "What! Yugi...you-you can't..." Yami pleaded yet the young teen didn't even make a move.

"Forget it Pharaoh, you'll never break my control over him..." She then hesitated for a moment before adding, "...unless..." she said while stroking her chin.

"Unless what?" he spat.

"If you get rid of Kisara for me, I may consider letting him go..." she explained, a gleam of sarcasm in her eyes.

"WHAT!" was Yami's response. "I could never do that! Not only would I regret it, but it would break Kaiba's heart if he found out she was gone. I won't do it!" Almost a second later, Yami almost instantly regretted those words.

"So...you'd rather sacrafice Yugi's life to protect someone who once turned their back on you 5000 years ago? Heh, you don't deserve a hikari if that's the way you treat him." she mocked.

Yami narrowed his eyes and replied, "What are you talking about? You're the only one who betrayed me. Kisara told me herself."

"That was only half of the story. She didn't tell you the other part because she wanted to keep your trust."

"I don't believe you! Kisara would never lie to me!" Yami shouted, his voice filling with rage.

"Oh really...then allow me to explain...and I assure you that once I tell you this, Kisara will be your enemy, not me."

"I - I still don't b - believe you," Yami stuttered.

"You don't have a choice in the matter..." she said as another wall of water appeared and bound him to it, just as it did Yugi before.

"Let.Me.GO!" Yami yelled but couldn't move an inch no matter how hard he tried.

"I'll release you...just as soon as I tell you the story and you promise to kill Kisara. 'Tis then I will give Yugi back, along with all your other friends..."

"Never! I'll nev - " He was cut off when an electrifying jolt rushed through his entire body. He didn't become unconscious, his head just fell limply to his shoulder.

"That's better. Now...I'll tell you why Kisara betrayed you..."

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A/N: There I'm done yet another chapter! Tell me your opinions in your reviews! Ja ne!**


	15. Crimson Betrayal

**Chapter Fifteen: Crimson Betrayal**

**A/N: Guess who? Yep, it's me and I'm back with the next chappie! Hey, that rhymed! Cool! Anyway, here's your update so enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, are you ready for a shocking surprise about your so-called 'friend' Kisara? Oh, silly me. You don't have a choice in the matter," she mocked as Yami narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Just get it over with," he shot back.

"Ooohhh...you're getting fiesty Pharaoh...but nonetheless I'll tell you my side of the story," she said swooping down beside him and running her fingers underneath his chin.

Annoyed with Kalika's flirting tactics, Yami pulled his head back, giving her a deathly glare. "Get on with it," he seethed through clenched teeth.

She then stiffled a laugh before replying. "Heh, heh, all right Pharaoh, here's what happened..."

_Flashback_

While Kisara and Atemu were roaming the hallways in the Pharaoh's palace, they heard a cry for help.

"PHARAOH! PRIESTESS KISARA! COME QUICK!"

"That sounded like Teana! We have to get to her!" Atemu exclaimed, rushing off with Kisara following close behind.

Once outside, the first horrific sight that caught his attention was Teana being taken away by one of the soldiers in the Cascadian army.

"Teana!" Atemu cried out but it was too late. They had already vanished out of sight. He then fell to his knees and punched the ground in anger. "Why? Why did they have to take her?" he moaned trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes.

Kisara then walked up and started rubbing his back as a method of comfort. "It's okay my Pharaoh. We'll find a way to save her, I guarantee it."

After a moment of silence, Atemu replied, "All right, let's go."

However, before he was able to take a step forward, Kisara stopped him dead in his tracks. "Pharaoh, please stay here. As your most loyal and trustworthy guardian I must insist you keep out of harm's way. I'll do my best to rescue Teana, don't you worry," she assured, placing her hands on top of his.

"I..." he began to falter before being able to finish his sentence. "...okay...but be careful..." he concluded and released his grip on her hands.

"Thank you my Pharaoh. You can count on me to bring Teana back safe and sound," she said turning around and walking off into the distance.

_End Flashback_

Yami then spoke up, still occasionally wincing from the pain that the water cufflings were causing. "Wait a minute. How do you know all of this when Kisara banished you to the Shadow Realm?"

"Hm, that is easily explained Pharaoh. The nice, and rather cute-looking tomb robber freed me."

Yami's eyes then widened in shock. "You mean...Bakura?"

"Yes, it was him. He was kind enough to free me if I promised him that I would do away with you. If I was successful in doing so he said that when he became Pharaoh and claimed the Sennen Puzzle, he would make me his queen. Now how could I resist that offer?"

"But why would you make a deal with him anyway?"

"Wow, I knew that you lost some of you memories but I didn't know you were that dense. I needed his help to get rid of you," she explained. "Now to finish my story..."

_Flashback_

In the midst of the desert Kisara still roamed trying to find where the soldiers took Teana.

"Hello? Is anyone around here?" she called out, looking every which way.

Suddenly the sound of wagons and horses fast approached, startling the young priestess. She whisked around only to find one of the soldiers standing behind her. She then let out a soft, yet terrified gasp.

"Kisara, am I correct?" Afraid to speak, she simply nodded her head in response, a look of fear plastered across her face. "Miss Kalika wishes to see you." The soldier than grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the wagon. However, she wasn't going to back down for a second. She quickly jolted out of his grasp and ran about ten feet into the distance. That was when she spoke out.

"Heh, do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I'm not just going to let you take me without a fight!" She then withdrew her Sennen Bow and Arrow set and prepared to fire. "Now tell me where Teana is or suffer the consequences!"

"She's been taken hostage at Mistress Kalika's castle about five miles from here," one of the soldiers replied.

Lowering her weapon and placing it on her back, Kisara retorted, "She better be..." and with that she rushed off through the desert. "I don't understand it. How can Kalika be alive when I banished her to the Shadow Realm?" she thought aloud and continued running.

**Meanwhile at Kalika's castle in the far east...**

"Hey! Where are you taking me! Let me go!" Teana demanded, struggling to free herself from the soldiers' tight grips on both her arms.

"Quiet little girl," the one on her right grunted as the other pushed open a door and at the same time they threw her in. "Enjoy your new home," and with that he slammed the door shut.

"Hey get back here! Let me out this instant!" she screamed, banging her fists on the door. Then, coming to the realization that it was useless, she backed up against a wall and slumped to the ground nearly in tears. "Oh Pharaoh...Atemu...please hurry...I don't know how much longer I can hold up..." she whispered to herself, her banges covering her sapphire blue eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

Upon her arrival at Kalika's castle, Kisara took no second thoughts in barging through the entrance. However, upon closer examination, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. The palace was heavily guarded with soldiers surrounding every aspect of it.

"Great, now how am I going to get in? I'm sure to be caught no matter what I do..." she began to trail off when the wingbeats of a giant dragon could be heard in the far distance and approaching quickly. "Huh? What was that?" Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in and a beautiful, sapphire-covered dragon landed gracefully on the ground.

With a hesitant step backward Kisara asked, "What...who are you?"

Mentally the dragon replied, "I am Princess Teana's guardian beast, sworn to protect her at all costs. When I heard from Pharaoh Atemu that she had been kidnapped I came as fast as I could. So quick, climb on and I'll get you into the castle." Crouching down the dragon motioned for Kisara to get on.

"Umm...are you sure?"

"Yes of course," the dragon assured.

"Well...all right," Kisara said climbing on the dragon's back.

"By the way, you can call me Silver," she added flapping her wings and taking off towards the castle.

"But...how...are you...going to get in?" Kisara questioned.

"Watch and learn," Silver replied. She then made a mad dash for the castle, preparing to charge directly into the wall.

"Are you sure this is going to work!" Kisara shouted, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear," Silver assured and crashed through the castle wall head on.

"Woah that was...kind of fun..." Kisara commented and opened her eyes as she let a small giggle escape her lips. Silver just returned the smile.

Once she landed, Kisara jumped down, gave a quick nod and said, "Thanks Silver. I appreciate your helpfulness. See you later!"

"Bye my priestess. Good luck," and with that she flew off into the distance.

Turning the opposite way Kisara thought aloud, "Now...to find Kalika..." Shifting her head in every direction she finally laid eyes upon the wicked priestess.

"Well, well, well...what a surprise to see you here Kisara..."

"Kalika! What have you done with Teana!" Kisara asked, or more so demanded, narrowing her eyes into slits and clenching her fists.

Kalika then stiffled a sarcastic laugh before replying, "Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you? Really now...I'm much more smarter than that..."

"Tell me where she is!" Kisara roared, her fists now shaking furiously.

"Well, I can see you're not going to back down so easily," Kalika said caressing her chin, now in deep thought. "All right...if you really want her back that badly then I'll make a deal with you..."

"What kind of deal?" she seethed.

"It's quite simple...bring me the Sennen Puzzle and I will release the girl...fail and she will remain her forever, waiting to be sacraficed to the Egyptian Gods."

"What!" Kisara spat. "But I can't betray the Pharaoh. He...he trusts me!"

"Well, if you'd rather put your little friend's life at stake then that's fine with me. I win no matter what you decide..." she said with a mocking tone to her voice.

"That's enough!" Kisara hissed then lowered her head and in a low-level voice replied, "I'll...I'll do it...I'll do what you want...as long as you guarantee Teana's safety."

"Heh, after all the years I've known you I'd say you've finally made the right decision." That was when Kisara nearly unleashed her fury that had been bottled up inside but stopped the urge so as to let Kalika continue. "Now in order to truly keep your word you must go and retrieve the Pharaoh's puzzle and bring it back here. It is then that I will release Teana into your custody. Fail and the gods will feast upon her in exchange for eternal power."

"All right! That's enough!" the usually calm priestess shouted. "I told you that I would do what you want so stop talking like that! I swear on Ra that I will not fail. I'll rescue Teana no matter what so don't go thinking that you've won both ways!"

"Well, if you're so confident you'll suceed than you better get going. You only have until sunrise tomorrow otherwise the gods will have a grand feast and I'll have eternal power at my disposal! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she cackled.

Narrowing her eyes, Kisara's reply was simply, "Just you wait..." and with that she ran out of the castle and off into the distance, headed towards the Pharaoh's palace.

**Meanwhile (Slight flash forward)...**

"I wonder if Kisara is all right..." Atemu thought aloud, pacing back and forth, intent with anticipation. Suddenly...

"My Pharaoh!"

"Huh? That sounded like Kisara." Jerking his head around and moving his body in unison, he saw her running about a mile away.

Once she made her way over to him she began by saying, "I haven't been able to rescue Teana yet. But don't worry, I will. I spoke with Kalika and..." she began as Atemu interrupted her.

"Wait a minute. How is she here when you banished her to the Shadow Realm?"

"For that I have no answer. On the other hand I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"Well...I...umm..." she stuttered trying to find the right words. How was she ever going to tell him the truth without breaking the bond between them? That is the question she kept repeating over and over again in her head. Her thoughts soon began to drift her farther and farther away from reality until Atemu snapped her out of it.

"Kisara? Are you all right?" he inquired.

"Huh? What? Oh, Pharaoh. I'm sorry for zoning out on you like that; I was just thinking that's all."

Atemu than took a deep breath before popping the one question she wished he hadn't. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

'Great..." Kisara sighed mentally. That's when she decided it would be better if he found out later than now. It may not be what she wanted to do but it was the only was without confronting him and making the Pharaoh suspicious. "I'll...tell you later..." The hesitation in her voice caused Atemu to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay..." he replied keeping his eyes on the priestess as she headed into the palace. After a minute or two, the Pharaoh followed suit.

**Later on that night in the palace...**

"Goodnight my Pharaoh. Pleasant dreams," Kisara said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Atemu's face grew red as a tomato before he replied. "Thank you Kisara, I will," and with that he sank down into his giant king-sized bed, wrapped up in his warm, goose-feathered comforters. Before long he was able to fall fast asleep. Kisara then walked out of the room trying not to make a sound.

**About an hour later in Kisara's room...**

As she sat on the edge of her bed holding the Sennen Charm in the palms of her hands, Kisara began thinking aloud. "Well I guess it's now or never..." She then stood up, put the charm around her neck and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

While Kisara was walking down the hallway all she could think about was how Atemu would react if he found out it was her that betrayed him. What would she do then? Only time could tell...

Upon reaching Atemu's room, Kisara silently crept in and made her way over to the nightside table where the Sennen Puzzle sat. She hesitated for a moment before picking it up.

Upon exiting the room she turned her head to face the sleeping Pharaoh and in a low whisper said, "I'm sorry..." She then whisked her head back around and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to end the chapter here because it's long enough already and I also didn't want to bore you with all the history. But trust me, in this story, it's very important! Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	16. Yami No Hikari

**Chapter Sixteen: Yami No Hikari**

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry it took me so long to update but writer's block has been cramping my style. But nevertheless I'm back with brand new ideas so I hope you enjoy the update and thanks for being patient with me. **

* * *

_Still in Flashback_

Upon exiting the room she turned her head to face the sleeping Pharaoh and in a low whisper said, "I'm sorry..." She then whisked her head back around and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

_End Flashback_

"I still don't believe you! Kisara would never do such a thing!" Yami roared, still persistent in proving Kisara's innocence.

"Tsk, tsk...seems that girl has really messed with your head Pharaoh..." Kalika replied, inching ever so closer to Yami's face. "You've got to learn to think for yourself and not let others think for you. Kisara's a liar and a traitor. Always has been and always will be. So why don't you just accept the facts Atemu?" she cocked an eyebrow as Yami turned away.

"Never. Kisara's my friend and nothing else you say will change that! Arg!" Yami let out a painful cry as the water cufflings around his wrists tightened. "Damn it..."

"Now what were you saying?" An evil smirk played across Kalika's face.

"That Kisara's my friend and always will be no matter what..." Yami repeated weakly, his face strained from all the pain brought about by Kalika's torturing tactics.

"Well...we'll see if you still think that when you hear the rest of the story, won't we?" Kalika rhetorically responded.

_Flashback_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. After everything the Pharaoh has done for me I go and betray him. But I guess it's for the best. I have to save Teana. Who knows what Kalika will do if I don't. _As Kisara walked outside the palace doors, she didn't look back. She couldn't. If she did, she would never be able to leave. She found it hard enough as it was. _Don't worry Teana, I'm coming and I'm not going to leave without you. Even if it means risking my own life._ Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in and Silver landed directly in front of Kisara.

"Hello again my priestess. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the sapphire-covered dragon questioned, tilting its head to the side.

"Well...I'm on my way to rescue Teana..."

"What's that in your hands?" Silver asked, nudging the golden object with its snout.

"It's...the Sennen Puzzle. Kalika said that she would only release Teana if I brought her the Pharaoh's puzzle. Otherwise she threatened to feed Teana to the Gods as a human sacrafice in exchange for eternal life. I just couldn't let that happen..." Kisara explained, grasping the puzzle tightly.

"I see and so the only way to rescue Princess Teana is to give Kalika the Sennen Puzzle?"

Kisara hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes. I know what I'm doing is wrong and that I shouldn't betray the Pharaoh but it's the only way to save the princess. I wish there was another way but there isn't, there just isn't..." The young priestess nearly broke out into tears.

"Actually, there is another way..." Silver spoke up.

"Really? What?" Kisara's interest was sparked when she heard those words come from the dragon's mouth. If there really was another way to save Teana then she wanted to know.

"It has to deal with the mystic Sennen items, most importantly, your Sennen Charm and Kalika's scepter."

"What about them?" Kisara's curiousity rose to a peak when she heard the mention of the Sennen items.

"Well your charm and Kalika's scepter are linked together spiritually. In other words, you can contact each other through your items," Silver explained as Kisara had a confused expression on her face.

"But how can that help?" she asked.

"Teana plays a large role in this act as well..."

"Huh? Teana? But she doesn't have a Sennen item, does she?" By now Kisara was getting even more confused.

"No but she is directly linked to Kalika's scepter, meaning that whatever message she receives, Teana will receive as well."

"I see...and you're sure this will work?" Kisara was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe she was better off to rescue Teana the old-fashioned way.

"Don't worry. I've seen this done before...with your mother..." The mention of her mother made Kisara's eyes well up with deep, inner sadness. Her mother had died when she was only three years old so she never really got a chance to bond with her. Her father, on the other hand, abandoned her around the same time. He left to go off on a journey and never returned. That was when Pharaoh Atemu took her in. He realized how deprived she was...no mother, no father, not anything. So she grew up in the palace with Atemu whom she called her "father" and his wife whom she called "mother". Bringing up these past memories left Kisara in a state of mourning. "Priestess? Are you all right?" Silver asked, nudging Kisara's shoulder with his snout.

Kisara cast a glance in Silver's direction. "Yah, I'm...I'm fine..." she stuttered for the moment. "It's just...whenever someone speaks of my mother I always end up breaking down. I guess I must sound like a baby, huh?"

"No, not at all. You're quite the brave soul if I do say so myself. _Everyone_ has something that they prefer not to talk about and _everyone_ has at least once entered a brief mourning period in their life," Silver stated reassuringly.

"Really? Thanks Silver," Kisara replied, wiping away her tears. "Well, if we don't get side-tracked again, how about we try and contact the princess now?" the priestess asked, changing the subject.

"Good idea. The longer we wait, the more time Kalika will have to torture the poor princess..."

Kisara held out her Sennen Charm in the palms of her hands and began to chant a rather familiar Egyptian verse. As she spoke, the charm began to brightly shine an intense golden colour, so intense that you would need to shield your eyes for protection.

"Is it working? Can you sense anything?" Silver asked with grave curiousity.

Kisara, whose eyes had been closed during the whole process, slowly opened them and nodded her head in response. Suddenly, both Silver and herself heard a faint cry for help.

_Priestess...Silver...help...me..._ the voice, which sounded rather strained, cried out.

"That sounded like Teana and it's coming from my Sennen Charm!" Kisara exclaimed, looking down at her small, golden object. "Teana, can you hear me? Are you all right?" She hoped with all her heart that Teana would respond.

_She's coming...there isn't much time...please hurry...I'm running out of - _Suddenly the connection was lost and all hope had died down.

"Teana! Teana no! Please hang on!" Kisara pleaded, hoping that Ra was watching over Teana and keeping her safe for as long as possible. She then fell to her knees in exhaustion. Using her Sennen Charm in order to contact Princess Teana drained her of a lot of energy and she needed time to rest. "I don't want to lose you too..." she murmured to herself. "I already lost one person that I held very dear to my heart and I don't want to lose another. That has turned into a habit with me, which is why I'm scared to make new friends...I'm scared that they're going to leave me...forever..." A few tears fell from her beautiful, angelic orbs onto the dusty ground beneath her.

"Do not worry my priestess. We _will _find her, even if it takes days. We will not rest until she is safe and sound back at palace where she belongs."

"Thank you Silver, I know you'll always be here for me, won't you?"

"Indeed I will."

Kisara nodded and started in the direction of Kalika's castle.

"Where are you going?" Silver questioned.

"To see Kalika and give her Sennen Puzzle in exchange for Teana's safety. Where else would I go?" was Kisara's response.

"Wouldn't you prefer a ride instead of walking all that way?" Silver offered.

"Sure. That is, if you wouldn't mind."

"It's no problem. I have nothing better to do." Silver lowered himself closer to the ground so that Kisara could hop on. Once she adjusted herself into a comfortable positon, Silver began flapping his giant-sized wings and rose up into the air.

"So how long do you think it will take before we reach Kalika's castle?"

"Not too long. With the way I fly it shouldn't take any time at all."

A smile formed on Kisara's face for the first time since she left the Pharaoh's palace. No matter what it took, no matter what the cost, she was going to save Teana, even it took all day and all night. She would fight to the bare end if it was necessary. She would not let someone's life be in vain. Not now and not ever.

_End Flashback_

"Just what are you trying to tell me? If you're trying to say that Kisara is a traitor then I don't believe you because in your little story she's willing to do _anything _to save Teana's life; even if it means giving up her own!" Yami shouted as the water cufflings tightened even more.

"Pharaoh...you just never learn...and I don't think your hikari does either..."

"What?" Suddenly Yami could no longer feel the presence of his light. "What have you done Kalika!" His voice was now etched with anger and hatred.

"Why silly, it's not what I've done, it's what you've done." In the blink of an eye, Yugi appeared unconscious in Kalika's arms.

"Yugi..." Yami's voice was almost silent but then almost immediately rose to a peak. "What have you done to him? Answer me! What have you done to Yugi!" His anger was now beginning to take control of him.

"I told you...you did this to him, not me. You forgot that your pain, is your hikari's pain as well. Plus, you have also forgotten that his body is weaker than yours, meaning that it does not take long for the pain to take its toll on him."

_How could I have possibly overlooked my own hikari's safety? That's just not like me. Maybe my rage has begun to affect my mind...soon it may even cost Yugi his life if I don't figure out what to do and fast. _

"So Pharaoh, shall I continue on with my story or do you wish to see your hikari suffer more?" Kalika taunted, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Through gritted teeth Yami forced a reply. "Just get on with it."

"Very well..." and with that Yugi disappeared and reappeared in an eighth cyclone of water. "He'll be safe there...for now..."

Yami's eyes narrowed and shot the deadliest glare Kalika's way. "If _any _harm befalls Yugi, you _will _pay! Understand?" Each word dripped with anger.

"Such strong words...yet they're useless just like you..." Kalika was obviously referring to the fact that Yami's movement was restricted due to the water cufflings that were binding him.

Yami remained quiet, figuring that if he said anything he would immediately lose his temper, letting his rage fully consume him. He shifted his gaze over to the eight cyclones of water holding his friends and hikari captive. _I will free you my friends, I promise. I will not let any more harm come to you...I cannot allow it. Please, just hang on... _His eyes remained focused primarily on Yugi and Subaru. Yugi simply for the fact that he was his hikari and their souls were, in a sense, intertwined, meaning that if one suffered from a great deal of pain, so did the other. Subaru, on the other hand, was a mystery to him. He felt as though he knew her from somewhere but yet he could not put his finger on it. The aura surrounding her also spoke of great mystery. _Who is she? Where did she come from and why do I sense great power coming from her? _

"Pharaoh..."

Yami looked back at Kalika. "What?"

"Oh nothing...just making sure you're aware of what's going on..." With those words, the cufflings tightened even more, nearly cutting off Yami's circulation.

Yami yelped in pain, trying to hold back the tears that were now forming in his eyes. _I will not give up. I can't. For if I do, who will save Yugi and the others? I have to stay strong...for all of them..._

"Now if they are no more interruptions..." Kalika cast a glare in Yami's direction. "I shall continue with my story."

Yami just nodded his head. He really wasn't in a position to argue.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**A/N: Well how was that chapter? I can't believe I finally got around to updating this fic! It's a miracle! lol! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and yes, before you ask, the history is still in progress. I told you before that history plays a very important role in this fic. That's why I find it so hard to write. Well, please review and tell me your honest thoughts and opinions. Thanks. Luv ya! Ja ne! **


	17. Reunited

**Chapter Seventeen: Reunited**

**A/N: OMG! I updated pretty quick! I guess I just felt really bad about making you guys wait SO long for the last chapter that I thought I'd give ya all something more to read. Just for being patient with me. Anyway, here's your update and I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

Eventually, Kisara and Silver arrived at Kalika's fortress. That was the easy part. The hard part would be actually getting in the castle. That would be a chore in itself.

"How do you suppose we get in? The entire castle is surrounded on all sides. There's no way we'll be able to sneak in without getting caught." Kisara spoke doubtfully. "They'll be expecting a surprise attack from what we did last time..." The priestess than lowered her head in defeat.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Silver said in response.

"What? But they..." Before Kisara could finish her statement, Silver charged straight for the wall directly in front of them, crashing into it head in. Hundreds of bricks crumbled to the ground as Kisara ducked down and covered her head with one hand while the other remained clamped onto the dragon's body. When they landed inside the fortress, Kisara heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. "Woah...that was too close for comfort. Warn me the next time you're about to do something as dangerous as crashing into a brick wall." A small giggle managed to escape the young girl's lips as Silver just smiled in return.

Breaking the quiet and peaceful aura, a wicked laugh echoed throughout all of the corridors in the castle. "Ha ha ha! So you've decided to return I see. Did you bring the Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle with you as well?" Kisara immediately recognized who that voice belonged to and it wasn't someone who fought for good.

"Yes Kalika. I have returned and I've brought what you asked for...the Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle. Now release Teana just as you promised!" Kisara shouted, trying to keep her tone and herself relatively calm.

Suddenly a womanly figure stepped out from the darkness of the shadows and kept her eyes locked on her primary target: the Sennen Puzzle, grasped tightly by the young, innocent-looking priestess, Kisara. "All in good time my dear, all in good time. But for now, hand the puzzle over to me," Kalika more or less demanded. The way she spoke, it almost sounded like a threat, not a demand.

Kisara held the puzzle closer to her chest, tightening her grip on the golden object. "No! Not until you release Teana and assure her safety!"

"Very well..." Kalika snapped her fingers and Teana appeared unconscious on the floor, laying before both Kisara and Silver. The dragon gently nudged the princess with his snout, trying to wake her yet did not prevail.

Kisara, on the other hand, was almost outraged by the sight before her. "What have you done to her Kalika! Tell me! What did you do!" This anger, this rage; all of it came from the one person you'd least expect...the kind, gentle and passive priestess who would never even think of raising her voice at anyone.

"I didn't do anything...the girl was just too weak," Kalika replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Like hell you didn't do anything to her! I know Teana and she's not weak! She's one of the strongest people I know. She would never let her guard down, especially to someone who isn't even real!" It's true...Kalika is not real. She even said so herself. When she was banished to the Shadow Realm by Kisara the first time, Bakura the Thief and Graverobber freed her, as long as she promised to find and steal the Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle, doing away with the Pharaoh as well. In other words, she wasn't really human...only a wandering spirit in search of a body to inherit.

"Maybe your right..." There was a brief moment of silence before Kalika continued. "...and maybe your wrong..." she concluded.

"I know I'm right!" Kisara insisted, refusing to back down.

"Well if you don't believe me then I guess poor, little Teana will have to suffer..."

"You wouldn't..." Kisara knew that Kalika was one to make threats. However, she also knew that she could back them up and that's a risk Kisara wasn't willing to take.

"I would. Unless of course you hand over the Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle to me. If you do that, I _promise _that I will set Teana free."

Kisara didn't like Kalika's tone of voice when she said that. It made it sound as though she wasn't going to free Teana no matter what the outcome was. "I don't trust you...but for some reason, I'm going to now. I don't want to see Teana endangered...so here..." Kisara slowly began to approach Kalika, the Sennen Puzzle held out in front of her.

"You made the right choice, Kisara. I guess you're not so bad after all..." Without warning, something or someone came crashing through the brick wall. The force was so powerful that it knocked out the entire wall completely. "What is going on!" Kalika shouted, expecting an answer in return, although she didn't receive one.

Once the smoke cleared, a bright red dragon with similar features to that of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon could be seen with a female figure standing beside it. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved, beige, peasant-like dress accomodated with a simple pair of shoes of the same colour. The outfit matched perfectly with her long, golden brown hair and stunning chocolate brown orbs. "So, did I miss all the fun?" The girl glanced over at Kalika, Silver and Kisara, whom she stopped at to examine further. "Huh? Could it be?"

Kisara was confused. First some stranger that no one recognizes comes crashing into the castle and now she can't stop staring at her. "Um...can I help you?" the young priestess finally piped up.

"Of course you can...sister..." With those words spoken, Kisara eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Wh - what did you call me?" Kisara stuttered.

"Don't you recognize your own family?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have any living relatives. Both my mother and father passed away and to my knowledge, I never had any brothers or sisters," Kisara explained in simple terms.

"Well you're wrong about that because I _am _your sister. Call me Subaru." The girl, now known as Subaru, extended her hand outward as a sign of friendship.

Kisara accepted the endeavour and shook her "sister's" hand. _This all seems so new to me. I mean, neither my mother nor father ever told me that I had any siblings. As far as I know, I was an only child. But Subaru calls me her sister. I don't understand. Could it be that my parents lied to me at a young age about having a sister? _"Hi..." A light brush swept across Kisara's face when she looked into Subaru's eyes.

"Lady Subaru," the red dragon spoke, nudging its master's shoulder.

"Yes? What is it, Eldor?" Subaru asked, turning to face the massive beast.

"I do not believe that Priestess Kisara knows of the relationship between the two of you," Eldor informed.

"I know..." Subaru swung her body around to face her sister. "Listen Kisara. I know mother and father never told you this, but I _am _your sister; twin sister in fact. I would of told you sooner but I had yet to find you until now. That and I never got to see you when I was younger. Father took me away from home where mother was left to raise you on her own. I never knew anything of you until he told me that a year after we left. Then, when I turned ten, he had mysteriously disappeared in the night and I never saw him again. That was when I devoted my life to finding my parents and discovering the true identity of my twin sister..." Subaru took a deep breath, waltzing over towards her sister. She threw her arms around her in a warm and comforting hug. "...and now I have..." A few tears of joy rolled down the side of her cheek.

Kisara smiled. "I'm glad I found you too..." She paused for a moment. "...but I just wish that mother and father would of told me this sooner. But they didn't. Why? It just doesn't make any sense. Throughout all the years of my childhood, I came to the conclusion that I was an only child. I wished and hoped for a sister or brother my own age to play with but that wish never came true. At least, that's what I thought. If they had only told me..." Her eyes began to fill with tears, not of joy but of deep and inner sadness.

Noticing this, Subaru massaged her back in calm and soothing manner. "It's all right sis. I'm here now so there's nothing you should be worried about."

"I know it's just...I can't help thinking about it..."

"Neither can I, so you're not alone," Subaru assured, withdrawing from the hug and holding her sister within arm's reach. "Just don't forget that I'll always be with you, if not in body than in spirit."

Kisara's smile widened. "Thanks...sis..."

"Hey what is family for?" Subaru grinned.

"Ahem..."

Both Kisara and Subaru looked over towards Kalika who was tapping her foot in impatience. "What do you want?" both asked in annoyance.

"I'm still waiting for Kisara to hand over the Pharaoh's puzzle. She was just about to before _you _interrupted..." Kalika shot a deadly glare in Subaru's direction.

"And just what are _you _going to do about it?" Subaru taunted, folding her arms across her chest.

Kalika thought in silence for a moment before replying. "Plenty..."

Kisara didn't like where this was going. This was one of those times where Kalika made a threat and didn't hesitate to back it up. "Subaru...be careful..."

"Heh, don't you worry my dear sister. I can handle her. I've faced _way _tougher opponents than this!" Subaru boasted. It was true though. When she left home with her father, they would train day and night, occasionally fighting off some unwanted strangers. From this intense training, Subaru grew up to be a skilled fighter, always learning new tricks and combos to fool her enemies. This time would be no exception.

"Okay..." Kisara hesitated. She believed in her sister's abilities, that was a given, but she was also worried as well. She knew Kalika possessed certain powers that were unknown to many. She didn't want to see her sister get hurt. Plenty of her family and friends had suffered enough already and she couldn't bare it if someone else's life was put before the face of danger.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliffy! Aren't I just so evil? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and from now on, I will try my best to update as quick as possible. Don't count on it though. I may get strung up with school work. You know how that is. Anyway, please review! Luv ya! Ja ne!**


	18. Past Defeat

**Chapter Eighteen: Past Defeat**

**A/N: Okay, I need to mention something to all you readers/reviewers. If you have ever read my Millennium Weapons story, you'll understand a certain concept in this chapter. (The story is no longer up on Fanfiction but it doesn't matter too much if you didn't get a chance to read it) If not, I will provide a well-detailed explanation for you so don't worry. You'll still be able to follow along. So here's your update and I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

"So, you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Kalika preached, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger."

Of course I do. I've faced much tougher opponents than you and they were hardly a challenge for me. So let's see what you've got to offer..." Subaru reached behind her back and pulled out a golden bow and arrow set.

"What is that?" Kisara thought aloud, keeping her eyes locked onto what looked like a Sennen item, yet it was one that she had never seen or heard of before.

"What? This? This is my Sennen item; the Sennen Bow and Arrows. My father gave it to me the day before he disappeared. It's not like other Sennen items. You could say it's in a class of its own. Most consider it to be one of the legendary Sennen weapons," Subaru explained.

"Sennen weapons?" Kisara questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"That is correct. They were created 2000 years _before _the Sennen items and as a result can even overpower them, if used correctly."

"So...you have one of the legendary Sennen weapons I see. Interesting..." Kalika pondered, stroking her chin. She was slowly gaining interest in Subaru's item and would soon find a way to claim it as her own. "I don't suppose you'd like to bet that item on a single Shadow Game, would you?"

"What?" Subaru narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. This item means more to me than anything you can offer."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to put up my Sennen Scepter as well. Sure you don't want to try your luck? You _could _walk away with _two _items instead of just one." Kalika tried to make herself sound highly convincing.

"Didn't you hear me before? Number one: This was a gift from my father and means too much to me to bet it on something as risky as a Shadow Game. Number two: The Sennen weapons are _stronger _than that of most Sennen items so I don't need one to boost my strength, seeing as how I already have enough."

"Okay, it's your choice..." Kalika spoke, withdrawing her Sennen Scepter.

"Yes, it's my choice and I say that I happen to be making the right one. I'm not going to let someone like you scare me. I came to fight, and fight is what I shall do." Subaru boasted confidently as Kisara, unexpectedly, grabbed a hold of Subaru's arm and refused to let go. "Sis? What are you doing? Let me fight her." The young girl still kept a firm grip on her sister's arm.

"I don't want you to fight...you could get hurt, or worse..." Kisara then fell silent, her gaze shifting to the ground below. "I already lost mother and father, I don't want to lose you too. Please Subaru, don't fight, for me..." A few tears presented themselves as they began to fall from the priestess' shimmering, glass-like orbs. Subaru felt terrible watching her sister cry in front of her but she knew that the only way to save Teana would be fight and destroy Kalika, once and for all.

"I'm really sorry sis...but I have to...it's the only way. I promise I'll be careful. I'm more concerned for your safety, not mine. I finally get to meet my sister and I don't want to lose you again," Subaru said, placing a reassuring hand on Kisara's shoulder. Kisara looked up at Subaru with tearstained eyes.

"Don't worry. You won't lose me because I have a plan in mind that is sure to work." Subaru smirked as a small smile made its way onto Kisara's face.

"Okay, but be careful."

"Of course." Subaru nodded her head and then turned back to Kalika. "You ready to lose?"

"I think it's you that better prepare to lose," Kalika corrected.

"We'll just see about that..." Subaru then loaded one of her golden arrows into the bow and prepared to fire. Kalika held her Sennen Scepter in a fighting stance, ready for anything that Subaru might throw at her. As soon as Subaru let loose the arrow, it headed straight for Kalika. However, before it could even come close to her, the priestess blocked and re-directed it back towards Subaru. Subaru smirked as she held out her right hand and caught the arrow.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me..." Subaru taunted mockingly.

"You want my best, you got my best..." Kalika then held the Sennen Scepter over her head as it started to glow golden. She smiled wickedly as she looked at Subaru. "Scared are we?"

"Not in the least," Subaru replied rather calmly.

"Well you should be!" It was then that the scepter stopped glowing. Kalika brought it back down in front of her. She closed her eyes and pointed the staff straight ahead to where Subaru was standing. "SCEPTIC ENERGY BLAST!" she shouted as a blast of purple and black energy erupted from the top point of the scepter, heading in Subaru's direction.

Subaru closed her eyes as well as she started laughing silently under her breath. "Heh, if you think one pathetic attack like that is going to defeat me, you're wrong..." Before the blast could come into contact with her, she easily dodged it by doing a double backflip over it and landing gracefully on the left side of Kalika. The priestess looked over with a scowl upon her face.

"How in the seven hells did you manage to escape my strongest attack?" she questioned rather angrily, although she didn't sound like it. It was more of a growl than anything.

"That was your strongest attack? Pft...pathetic. A two-year-old could come up with better attacks than that..."

"You think that do you?" Kalika scoffed.

"Yah, I do." Subaru retorted, crossing her arms across her chest and closing her eyes once more.

"Well then I guess you've never faced someone like me before or you would know what's coming next..."

"And just what is that? Another lame attempt to defeat me? Please, this battle is a waste of my time..."

"You say that now..." Kalika slowly closed her eyes and held her hands together as if to create an energy ball in between them. "Oh great guardian, please hear my call. I awaken thee for one final request. Arise and reek your ultimate revenge on these pathetic mortals. Come forth, Anubis, lord of the dead!" In the blink of an eye, the ground in front of both Kalika and Subaru began to tremble and glow lava red. A small circle then formed and the jackal-like god arose from within it. He was wearing gold, Egyptian-like armor and held a staff that had a blade at either end. He looked at Kalika and then at Subaru, whom he did not take his eyes off of. There was just something about her; something mysterious, something...strange...

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, I haven't properly introducted you two yet," Kalika said, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Anubis, meet Subaru. Subaru, meet your ultimate doom!" She then began to laugh insanely.

Subaru sighed. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Well, you're eager to be defeated, now aren't you?"

"Not really. I just can't stand listening to your voice anymore."

"Well then allow me to ease your pain. Anubis, attack and destroy her!" Kalika commanded, pointing her staff at Subaru. Anubis glanced over at Kalika and then looked back at Subaru who didn't even look the slightest bit tense. He twirled his staff around a couple times and then took a fighting stance. He nodded his head as a way of telling Subaru to go ahead. She nodded in return and placed another arrow in the bow, preparing to fire once more. This time she was hoping it would hit. She let it loose as it went flying toward Anubis at top speed. In mere seconds, it pierced his chest, just below where his heart **_would _**be. She smirked as Anubis reached to pull the arrow out. Before he could even lay so much as a finger on the golden object, sparks of electricity started flying from it, sending a small shock through his body. That barely fazed him. On the other hand, the arrow was slowly drawing energy from his body, making him weaker with every breath he took.

"Heh, my arrows are more than they appear to be. When they successfully pierce my opponent's flesh, energy is then drawn from that being and transferred to my own body," Subaru explained as she began to glow a silvery white. She closed her eyes and not even five seconds later she re-opened them and had a wide grin plastered across her face. "I feel much better. Thanks a lot for the energy, I owe you one."

Anubis growled and charged straight for her with the larger end of his staff pointed in her direction. She managed to avoid the attack by jumping out of the way and over top of the jackal-headed god, landing on the other side of him and in front of Kalika.

"Stop avoiding the inevitable and die already!" Kalika shouted angrily.

"Why should I? I'm having too much fun to let it end now."

The wicked priestess growled under her breath. "Anubis! Get rid of this girl at once!" It was then that both Kalika's Sennen Scepter and Anubis' staff began to glow golden.

"Now what's going on?" Subaru asked herself, looking over to where Kisara was. She had been hiding behind a pillar the entire time. "Good, at least she's safe. I don't know what's going to happen but I don't want her getting hurt. I've already lost my mother and father, I don't want to lose my only sister too..." A sudden tear slipped down the side of Subaru's face. She quickly wiped it away and turned her attention back to Kalika and Anubis.

"Spirits of the Underworld hear my call..." Kalika chanted.

"Offer your powers to help us finish what we started..." Anubis added.

"REVIVE AND COME FORTH!" they both shouted as hundreds of spirits appeared and began encircling them. One by one, they each disappeared into the two items, making them glow even brighter. Once all the spirits were gone, both Kalika and Anubis moved side by side, raised their items and pointed them at Subaru.

"Now is the time for you to die!" Kalika spoke darkly.

"We'll just see about that..." Subaru got into a defensive position as she loaded another arrow into her bow.

"Prepare for the ultimate attack that will wipe you out for good! DEAD SPIRIT BOMB!" Kalika and Anubis shouted in unison as numerous balls of white light shot out from both items. Subaru pulled the arrow back and let it loose, shooting it directly into the path of the priestess' and god's attack.

"I don't know why you even bother. There's no way that you'll be able to stop our dead spirit bomb attack. You should just give up while you have the chance..." Kalika said, locking her eyes with Subaru's.

"Never. If there's one thing I learned from my father it's to never give up, even when things don't always go the way you want them too."

"Well then, if you're so determined to win, then let's see if your attack penetrates ours..."

"We'll find out now won't we?" Subaru cocked an eyebrow as she said that.

"Yes we will..." As both attacks stayed in line for a soon-to-be collision, all three beings prayed that their attack would break through.

'I hope my arrow is strong enough to pierce through their attack. Dead spirit bomb is a powerful attack that only few have mastered. I hope I will be the first one in all of Egypt to actually break through this attack...' Subaru thought hopefully, mentally crossing her fingers. Kalika and Anubis on the other hand were smirking to themselves, completely oblivious to the fact that Subaru might actually pull off what has never been accomplished. It was then that the attacks collided head on, struggling to overcome one another.

'Come on...please work...' Subaru pleaded to herself. Suddenly, as if Ra had heard her plea, the arrow forcefully pushed back the opposing attack right back onto Kisara and Anubis. They didn't even bother to try and escape; the attack was so powerful that it was able to cover up to half the size of the temple. The moment the attack hit the two beings, they disappeared, turning into nothing more than tiny fragments of sand. As soon as the light from the attack vanished, Subaru fell to her knees in exhaustion. Kisara ran up to her in worry.

"Sis! Are you all right?" she asked as she knelt down beside her sister.

"Yah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired..." Subaru replied, taking a few deep breaths as she spoke.

"Well, let's rescue Teana and then get back to the Pharoah's palace. I'm sure he's really worried about us..." Kisara suggested.

"Yah, that sounds like a plan. Let's go find Teana..." Subaru groaned a little as she lifted herself up off the ground. Then both her and Kisara ran out of the room and into another area of the temple.

After countless tries of searching room after room, Kisara and Subaru were about to give up until they heard a familiar voice calling for help.

"That must be Teana!" Kisara quickly assumed.

"Sounds like it. Let's go check it out!" Subaru replied as they both headed in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Where they ended up was in fact, the dungeon. When they entered it, they first thing they saw was Teana chained up to the wall in a rather small cell. She looked as though she was unconscious and had been that way for a long period of time.

"Teana!" Kisara shouted, hoping that she would hear her.

"Huh?" Teana slowly opened her eyes, only to see Kisara and Subaru standing in front of her behind the bars to her cell. "What are you guys doing here?" she inquired, her voice sounding a little groggy.

"What do you think we're here for? To sit around and watch you hang on a wall by your wrists and ankles? We're here to save you," Subaru replied, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it, but how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

"Simple..." Subaru stated simply as she pulled out what looked like a sewing needle. She stuck it into the lock and jiggled it around a little until it opened. She swung the door open and walked in. She took a few steps until she was only a foot or so away from Teana. She used the sewing needle to pick the locks on the chains binding Teana's wrists and ankles. As soon as the shackles opened up, Teana jumped down and flashed a smile toward Subaru.

"Thanks a lot Subaru. I definetely owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get out of here before someone catches us."

"Good idea." Subaru, Kisara and Teana all headed towards the exit of the dungeon, trying to keep as quiet as possible but also trying to hurry as quick as they could. Once they managed to escape the dreaded dungeon, they hurried down the hallways of the temple and eventually managed to get outside without getting caught. They all looked at each other with expressions of relief.

"Now that we're out of there, how are we supposed to get back to the palace?" Kisara pondered aloud.

A smirk then made its way onto Teana's face. "Don't worry. You leave that to me." She then placed two fingers up close to her lips and made a loud whistling noise. Kisara and Subaru looked at each other in wonder as a gust of wind suddenly blew in from the north east direction. A large and powerful-looking creature appeared in the distance and was approaching quickly. When it came closer, it landed gracefully in front of the trio.

"Silver!" Kisara exclaimed in both shock and happiness.

"Hello young priestess. It's a pleasure seeing you again," Silver replied graciously.

"Same to you," Kisara added with a curt bow.

"Well, if the introductions are over, what do you guys say that we head back to the Pharaoh's palace before he starts to worry even more? I know from my sister that he cares a lot about the people closest to his heart and doesn't ever want to lose them..." Subaru suggested.

"I agree. We should really get going if we want to make it back to the palace before nightfall." As Teana said this, Silver lowered himself closer to the ground so that the three girls could climb onto his back. Teana was the first one to get on, followed by Kisara and then Subaru. Once everyone was settled comfortably, Silver spread his wings and prepared to take flight. As he beat his large, mile-wide wings, his legs were easily swept off the ground and lifted into mid-air. He headed off in the direction of the palace as fast as he could.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Pharaoh's chamber...**

"I wonder where they could be? I hope they're all right..." he questioned himself as he paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. Suddenly, he heard a loud thud come from outside and ran out to investigate the situation.

Once he got outside the palace doors, he was shocked and surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"Kisara! Teana!" he exclaimed as he ran out to hug them both. They returned the gesture in the same manner. "I'm glad you two are back..." He then looked over at Subaru, his eyes filled with curiousity. "Who is she?" he asked solemnly, pulling away from the two girls.

Kisara was the first to answer his question. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This is my sister, Subaru..." Atemu then went wide-eyed with shock.

"This is your sister? I never knew..."

"I know. Not a lot of people know about us. They all think that I was an only child because they never really saw my sister when we were young. She was always out training with our father and never had that much time to spend with me..." Kisara sighed.

"But now we can make up for all that," Subaru smiled happily at her sister.

Kisara's expression than changed in an instant. "That's right," she nodded in agreement. She then looked down at the object around her neck. It was the Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle. "Um...Pharaoh?"

"Yes, what is it Kisara?"

"I um...well..." she stuttered while fiddling around with the golden object.

Atemu looked down at the puzzle. "I assume you've come to give that back to me?"

"Uh...yah...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Atemu shook his head. "There's no need to be sorry. I know you were only trying to help rescue Teana so I'm not angry with you. You did well."

"Um...thank you," she said with a shy smile, trying to hide the obvious fact that she was blushing. She then handed the Sennen Puzzle back to him, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"There's no need to be shy..." Atemu spoke as he placed his hand underneath Kisara's chin and lifted it up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "All right?"

She kept looking into his eyes for a few more seconds before replying. "Yes," she smiled.

"Well, now that we got all that settled, what do you say we get inside and take a well-deserved rest from this rescue adventure?" Subaru suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go," Atemu added as all four headed into the palace together.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks. Chapter eighteen is successfully finished. Hope you all enjoyed it because that is the end of the flashback. The next chapter will be back to the present so you can all see what will happen with Kalika and Yami. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen and don't forget to review! Ja ne everyone!**


	19. Down For The Count?

**Chapter Nineteen: Down For The Count?**

_Flashback Ended_

"Now that you've seen my side of the story, what do you think of your so-called friends now?" Kalika asked in a wicked-sounding voice.

Yami looked down into the water below and heaved a heavy sigh. His gaze then lifted to meet that of Kalika's. "I still consider them to be my friends no matter what you say or do! You'll never convince me to turn my back on them! Never!" he roared angrily, struggling to free himself from the ribbons that were still holding him in a tight bind.

Kalika shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... When will you ever learn Pharaoh? Haven't you ever heard the old saying, 'Today's friend is tomorrow's enemy'?"

"Yes but that doesn't apply to **_my _**friends," Yami stated, trying to remain as calm as possible.

The wicked priestess smirked evilly. "We'll just see about that, now won't we?" With that said, the unconscious Yugi lifted from her arms and hung lifelessly, floating in mid-air.

Yami growled. "Just what do you think you're doing, Kalika! Release Yugi at once! He hasn't done anything to you!" Just by looking at the scowl upon Yami's face, you could tell that he was full-out enraged. Whenever something came between himself and his hikari, he would always go to great lengths to save him. This time would be no exception...

"So, you think you can save your little friends by defeating me? Is that correct?" Kalika questioned while stroking her chin.

"That's exactly what I think and I know it will work!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well I'd like to see you try when my ribbons are still holding you back," Kalika stated, pointing out the obvious.

'Damn it, she's right. What am I going to do? I have to save my friends but how?' Yami played with this question over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out a solution to the dilemma at hand. It was then that Kalika interrupted his thoughts with a loud, hysterical laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! Think all you like Pharaoh but you'll never find a way to rescue your pathetic friends! They belong to me now and will soon be offered as a sacrafice to bring back the great Anubis, the all-powerful ruler of the underworld!"

"You think that scares me?" Yami tried to put on a serious face but no matter what he did, he just couldn't hide his feelings of worry, hatred and fear.

"By the way you're acting, I say it does..." Kalika taunted mockingly.

Yami growled and muttered a few words under his breath. "That's enough out of you..." he murmured in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"Well if you're so determined to defeat me, then why don't you go ahead and try?" Kalika arched an eyebrow as she spoke.

Yami tightly clenched his fist. "I would if I wasn't so tied up..." He was completely aware of his sarcasm but showed no hints that he cared.

"Fine..." Kalika began chanting an old, Egyptian spell as the ribbons around Yami's wrists and ankles loosened so that he was able to free himself. He slowly floated down onto a small platform made of ice and crystal. He looked at Kalika with fire burning intensely within his deep violet orbs.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking his typical battle stance. He clutched the Sennen Puzzle with his right hand. 'Don't worry hikari. I **_will_** rescue you from Kalika's grasp. I guarantee it...' he promised himself mentally.

"Well, are you going to fight or just stand there like you have nothing better to do?" Kalika asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Yami sent a deathly glare her way.

"I would of thought that you'd want to prolong your death, not bring it on faster. Oh well, that's your decision." Yami heaved a heavy sigh and waited for the priestess to reply.

"Yes, it is my decision and I will win this battle, whether you like it or not..."

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"

Kalika nodded in response as she jumped up, her Sennen Scepter in hand and almost collided head on with the Pharaoh. Luckily, he was able to dodge her attempted attack just in time.

"Heh," he smirked. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me..."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. It just takes time my Pharaoh. All defeats come in good time..."

"You're right about that...but it won't be me who will be the one defeated," Yami corrected. The Sennen Puzzle then started to glow as did Yugi who was still hovering in mid-air.

"What's going on? What have you done Pharaoh?" Kalika asked, a shocked expression plastered across her face.

"It's not what I've done Kalika, it's what **_you've _**done!" With that said, he held out the palm of his hand, closed his eyes, and started chanting an age-old Egyptian spell, one that only the Pharaoh of Egypt himself had come to learn. As soon as the last word slipped from his mouth, both his and Yugi's eyes shot open at the exact same time as if it was timed. Yugi slowly floated down onto a different crystal platform directly across from the one Yami was currently standing on. Once his feet hit solid ground, you could almost instantly tell that he had just come out from under a deep spell. Dark circles had formed underneath his eyes and he looked rather groggy standing upright. However, even in his state of consciousness, he still managed to send a deathly evil glare in Kalika's direction, which was normally unlike him. But seeing as how this situation had begun to take its toll on him, the young teen couldn't help but feel some hatred towards the wicked priestess.

Kalika smiled evilly. "Heh, so what are you planning on doing now, Pharaoh? Attacking me with your poor excuse for a hikari?" This was what made Yami's blood boil. He was able to remain calm when Kalika had held Yugi captive, but when she insulted him, that was going too far. He tensed both his fists firmly and stared at Kalika with a look of pure hatred.

"That's it. You were lucky before but now that you went and said that about my hikari, my light, you won't live to see another day **_ever again_**!" His fists began to tremble uncontrollably as the Sennen Puzzle glowed even brighter. He leapt forward, as did Yugi, right into Kalika's path, both glowing an intense shade of golden.

"Shadow creatures! Please hear our call! Erupt from the other world and give us your strength! I beg of thee! ARISE AND ANSWER OUR PLEAS!" Both Yugi and Yami exclaimed in unison. It was then that hundreds of monsters, both evil and good, came up from the ground and surrounded both hikari and yami. One by one they vanished into both bodies, making each one stronger with every soul. When the last one withdrew itself into Yugi's body, both him and Yami collided against Kalika sending her flying to the side about thirty feet or so. She crashed into one of the pillars and slide down it until she hit another crystal platform. She started breathing heavily before lifting herself up off the ground. Yami and Yugi both landed gracefully on the opposite platform to which they were originally standing.

"Had enough yet?" Yami asked with a hint of sarcasm as he arched his left eyebrow.

"Not by a minute..." she replied, holding out her Sennen Scepter. She didn't even have to say a word; the scepter started glowing a silvery white as a large beam of light shot out and headed in Yugi's direction.

"YUGI! NO!" Yami shouted, fear overflowing in his voice. But it was too late. Before Yugi had the chance to dodge the blast, it overcame him and sent him flying backwards into another pillar. This time, however, he was not as lucky as Kalika. As he slipped down the pillar, there was no crystal platform to stop him from falling. Instead, he slid all the way down into the water below.

"YUGI!" As the Pharaoh looked below, he couldn't see any sign of his hikari anywhere in the slow, rippling water. He then fell to his knees in complete horror, fear and anger. He punched the ground as hard as he could. "Why? Why did this happen? Why didn't I stop it from happening? This is all my fault... If I could of just protected my hikari better..."

"Yes, it is all your fault. You failed to protect your hikari and now you have to pay the price. What a shame...he really was a cute one..." Kalika said with a wink. Yami just ignored it; in fact, he practically ignored her all together. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Yami didn't even so much as flinch when she spoke. He was too upset over the sole fact of losing his one and only companion. Sure, he did have his friends, but techincally those weren't 'his' friends, they were Yugi's. Yugi was the first person to actually accept him for who he was and he respected him for that. But now that he was gone, who did he have left? Everyone else was trapped with no way out. It was just him and Kalika, face to face. He wasn't sure if he could continue fighting now that he had no one to stand by his side. 'It's hopeless...' he thought. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a small, yet familiar voice mentally calling out to him.

'Don't give up. You'll never save me or the others if you do. Think about all the people that are counting on you to defeat Kalika. Don't let them down...' The voice then slowly faded away. Yami thought for a moment and then realized who it was that was speaking to him. "Yugi?" he questioned himself out loud.

"I'm afraid little Yugi's gone... It's just you and me now, Pharaoh," Kalika spoke up.

"Yes and this time I'm going to win!" he exclaimed.

"You say that now..." Kalika's scepter than began to glow once more as she charged straight for Yami. He managed to escape that attack, but not before the priestess quickly chanted a spell and another blast of silvery white light erupted from the golden object. It hit him directly in the side where his rib bones were located, causing him to collapse to the ground. As he laid on the crystal platform, nearly unconscious, Kalika floated down beside him.

"Heh, I told you that you couldn't withstand the power of my Sennen Scepter. Now to finish you off..." However, just as she moved the scepter to face the spot where Yami's heart rested, the water bubbles that held Subaru and Kisara burst open and the two sisters emerged from within them. Both Kalika and Yami turned their heads to look at what had just happened. Hovering in mid-air, both girls held their Sennen items in their hands; Subaru with the Sennen Bow and Arrows and Kisara with the Sennen Charm. They both looked at Kalika and then to Yami who was still lying on his back right underneath Kalika who was literally standing overtop of him. They nodded to him, as he did the same and then shifted their gaze back to Kalika. This was going to be a long fight...and Ra only knows who will win...

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I hate cliffies too but the next chapter will be worth it, I promise! I just know all of you will love it! So don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter twenty! Luv ya all! Ja ne everyone!**


	20. Twin Destruction

**Chapter Twenty: Twin Destruction**

Subaru was the first one to break the silence. "Kalika... You **_will _**pay for what you have done. I'll make sure of it..." The young mistress clutched the Sennen Bow and Arrows tightly in the palms of her hands.

Kalika raised her right eyebrow in disbelief. "And just how do you plan on defeating me?"

"Oh and I bet you're just **_dying _**to know, aren't you?" Subaru replied with sarcasm etched into her voice. "But of course, just like all of my past enemies, you'll have to wait and see..." It was then that she loaded an arrow into her bow and pointed it at Kalika. Kisara, on the other hand, held her Sennen Charm in the middle of both her palms as it started to glow brightly. As it did, the bow and arrows reacted in the same manner. "Now, if you don't want to suffer a horrible and painful defeat, I suggest that you forfeit this battle. Unless of course you think that you can defeat us. In that case, I wish you the best of luck..." Subaru smirked.

Kalika scoffed. "Pft, like I would ever give up to the likes of you..."

"Okay, it's your decision..." Subaru then pulled the arrow back and let it loose. As it flew through the air towards Kalika, it suddenly came to a halt and fell into the water below. "What just happened?" The priestess was confused as to what or who had stopped her attack. "What have you done Kalika?"

"She has not done anything..." a deep, shadowy voice spoke from within the darkness surrounding everyone.

"Who's there? Show yourself at once!" Subaru demanded, holding her bow and arrow set close to her heart for protection. The moment those words escaped her lips she felt the ground tremble and noticed that the water was disappearing and being replaced by boiling hot lava.

"Yu...gi..." Yami moaned. If the water no longer existed, than what happened to Yugi? Was he still alive or has he now burned to death?

Suddenly, from out of the steaming red liquid emerged a large, beast-like creature. Subaru and Kisara both recognized it immediately.

"Anubis..." both sisters whispered at once.

"That is correct. I am surprised that both of you still remember me from the past..."

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget such an ugly face?" Subaru responded as she made a disgusted face.

"I can see that you haven't changed a bit young one. That is good, for now I know that your original weaknesses still apply..."

"I may still have my weaknesses but I have also grown stronger over the years. I know that I am well-prepared to take you down again!" Subaru exclaimed, trying to keep the seriousness in her voice.

"We'll just see about that now won't we?"

"Yes we shall..." Subaru then placed another arrow into her bow, held it firmly into place, aimed in the direction where Anubis was currently standing, pulled back and let it loose. Subaru closed her eyes and prayed to the gods, hoping that it would make contact. When she opened them after a few seconds, she noticed that the arrow had pierced through Anubis' armor and had lodged directly into the place where his heart would of been. As much as it looked like he was barely fazed, the moment he reached out to touch the golden arrow, sparks of blue electricity erupted from it sending a sudden jolt through his entire body.

"I thought you would have learned by now..." Subaru closed her eyes while speaking. "After our encounter in the past, I'm surprised that you haven't found a way to counter my attacks..."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Anubis replied with a small growl.

"I do. So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and try to attack me already!"

"You seem to be in a big hurry just to lose..." the god smirked evilly.

"No, I'm just in a hurry to defeat you so I can save my friends!"

"Pft, friends. What have they ever done for you?" Anubis scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand," Subaru placed her hand gently over her heart. "All my life I never had friends...except for my sister, that is. I was always out training with our father and never had the time to make friends. Kisara, on the other hand, was completely different..." She looked at the white-haired priestess when she said that. "She spent most of her time with mother which allowed her more free time then I would ever have in my entire life. While I was out training and battling monsters, she was having fun and making friends. I have always wished to have a friend and now I do. I have many friends now and I'm not going to lose them to someone like you!" She then placed another arrow into her bow and let it loose, sending it flying in Anubis' direction. It hit him just an inch away from where the other arrow was currently lodged. Now if you thought that one arrow drained a lot of energy, imagine the damage that two arrows would do. Just then, more sparks of electricity emerged from the second arrow, sending another jolt through the god's body. However, this time the surge was slightly more powerful than the last. Anubis howled in pain.

"Now do you understand why I'm willing to go to such great lengths to save the ones I love?"

Anubis only snarled. "I understand why I should kill you, if that's what you mean!" He then lunged forth, aiming to tackle Subaru to the ground. However, the young priestess was well-prepared for his attempted attack. She swiftly and easily jumped out of his path and landed behind him. She then looked at her sister and nodded. Once again, the Sennen Charm started to then glow in between its owner's palms as Kisara slowly closed her eyes and spoke in a soft yet not-so-innocent voice. The words that flowed from her mouth was indeed Egyptian. As she spoke the chant, Anubis then began to glow the same colour as the Sennen Charm.

"Freeze this body as it once was...return to the state from which you came!" After repeating the last and final word, Anubis looked stunned as to what had just happened. He then looked at both Kisara and Subaru and started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha! You think that a pathetic spell can destroy me! I suggest you think twice about that!" However, the minute he tried to move, he couldn't. It was almost as if he was glued to the floor...literally. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded loudly.

"You shall soon see..." Kisara replied without a hint of emotion. At those words, rock hard stone emerged from underneath Anubis' feet and slowly worked its way up his entire body, encasing him in a block of solid concrete.

Subaru winked at her sister. "Nice job sis. I can see that you haven't lost your touch."

Kisara blushed a pale shade of pink. "Thanks, I've been practicing. Now what do you say we finish this guy off?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Subaru then turned to look at the now stone-faced Anubis. "Now to finish you off for good!" She then loaded another arrow and pinpointed her target: Anubis' 'heart'. Once she pulled back and let it loose, the arrow charged forward, straight into Anubis' path and struck him in the exact spot she had aimed for. The stone then crumbled, as did the god. After the smoke had cleared, all that remained was a small pile of dust and miniature rocks. Subaru then turned her gaze to that of Kalika. "You're next..." As she spoke those words, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Are you sure about that?" Kalika said as she arched her right eyebrow and smirked from ear to ear.

"Positive." Subaru returned the emotional gesture and loaded her weapon once more. Kisara then took a few steps forward and stood beside her sister as the Sennen Charm began to glow again. When Subaru pulled back, Kisara held out her item as a blast of golden energy erupted from within it and engulfed the arrow. The arrow continued flying through the air at top speed and eventually made contact with Kalika's body before she even had a chance to dodge the attack.

"No! This can't be happening! I can't be defeated! Not again!" The shot pierced her chest, just barely missing her heart. "You'll pay for this...both of you..." she spoke through heavy gasps, trying to fill her lungs with air.

"I don't think that you will be doing anything..." Subaru added, pointing to the arrow lodged in her chest. Just as it did to Anubis, sparks of electricity erupted from the arrow and started flying every which way. As energy was slowly being drawn from Kalika's now weakened body, Subaru was becoming stronger. She started to glow a silvery white, as did her weapon. The minute she stopped glowing, she looked at Kalika with a smile now plastered across her face.

"I love the energy. Thanks so much for boosting my power even more..."

Kalika gritted her teeth to prevent herself from groaning because of the intense pain coursing through her body. She also had to hold herself back from charging towards Subaru. Kisara looked at her sister and then back at Kalika.

"Look. I'll make you a deal..." Subaru looked at her sister in wonder. 'What is she planning? Why would she make a deal with someone who wants to sacrifice our friends and kill us both? It doesn't make any sense...' she thought mentally.

Kalika cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"Release our friends and I'll sacrafice myself and my Sennen Charm to you..." At that moment, Subaru's eyes widened out of fear and shock.

"What are you doing, Kisara? You can't sacrafrice yourself to save the others! I need your help to defeat her!" Subaru pleaded.

Kisara then leaned in closer to her sister and whispered in her ear. "I know, but if I can get Kalika to agree to this, I'll protect myself with my Sennen Charm and while she's trying to take my soul, you can jump in and destroy her..."

Subaru looked at Kisara and then nodded. "All right. Let's just hope this works..."

Kisara smiled. "Don't worry, it will." She then took a few steps forward, away from Subaru and held out her arms. "Come and get me Kalika!" she exclaimed, prepared for even the worst.

Kalika smirked. "Heh, I don't know why you **_offered _**your soul to me but I certainly offer my gratitude. This will make a fine gift for Anubis..." She then held her scepter vertically out in front of her and began to chant a few magical words. As she recited the chant, the scepter started to glow golden and continued to shine even brighter with each word spoken. "Collective Seal... Drain this girl of her soul so that it may be offered to revive the great and all-powerful god, Anubis!" With that said, a large ball of light energy erupted from her scepter and floated, or more so charged directly into Kisara's path, ready to engulf her in its sealed prison. However, just like she said, Kisara was well-planned for this. She quickly pulled out her Sennen Charm and held it out in front of her as a shield. It almost instantly formed an invisible barrier around the priestess, one that cannot be penetrated by evil magic users.

A scowl then made its way onto Kalika's face as the energy ball faded. She glared at Kisara. "You! You planned this all along, didn't you? I knew it!"

"If you knew it, then why did you fall for it?" Kisara asked as she cocked one of her eyebrows. Kalika only shot her an even dirtier glare. "Speechless, are we? Well I can see why. Oh well, you won't live to speak another word anyway. Now Subaru!" she exclaimed, giving her sister the signal to launch her arrow. Subaru did just that and waited for it to pierce Kalika's flesh, right through to her heart. The golden arrow flew in her direction and not even five seconds later, it had hit its target. Slowly but surely it began draining energy and transferring it to Subaru making her even more powerful; and since the owner of the item is filled with power beyond belief, it makes the object they possess twice as powerful as well. The young priestess than held her bow out in front of her as it, and the arrows, began glowing bright golden in colour just as she did. Closing her eyes, she reached for a shining arrow and placed it accurately in the bow. She pulled back, opened her eyes and let it go. It flew even faster in the direction of its target. In not even two seconds, another hole had been punctured in Kalika's chest. Now she was having an even more difficult time breathing and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She held her hand on the gaping hole, trying to prevent blood from spilling through. However, it was no use. Blood was pouring out too quickly to be stopped. In a matter of minutes, she would die.

"No...I...can't...lose..." she murmured in a weak voice.

"Looks like you just did," Subaru replied, stating the obvious. Before the wicked being could say another word, she closed her eyes and drifted into an everlasting sleep. Both Subaru and Kisara sighed heavily, glad that the battle was finally over.

"We did it." Kisara smiled at her older sister.

"Yes sis, we did. We really did it. We defeated Kalika and saved everyone from an early death." The moment the elder sibling spoke those words, the surroundings disappeared and in the blink of an eye they were transported outside onto a rooftop of one of Hong Kong's tallest skyscrapers. Everyone was there: Yugi, Seto, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Ryou and Yami. During his solo battle with Kalika, Yami managed to acquire his own body for the time being, seeing as how Yugi had not been with him. Speaking of Yugi, where was he? Everyone could be seen and was most definetely alive except for the short, spiky-haired teen. The minute Yami pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes, the first person he looked for was his hikari.

"Yugi? Yugi, where are you?" he called out, hoping to receive an answer in return, or at least find a clue as to where Yugi could be. Nothing. At this moment, the great Pharaoh was about ready to break down and cry. What if he never found him? What if he was destroyed along with Kalika? What if - ? He couldn't think of that anymore. He had to find him no matter what the cost...

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**


	21. You Found Me

**Chapter Twenty-One: You Found Me**

Subaru, noticing Yami's worrisome and depressive facial expression, approached him with caution so as not to startle the age-old Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh..." Subaru started but was cut off when Yami raised his hand in mid-air in order to silence her.

"Yugi..." he muttered almost inaudibly to himself. Subaru then realized just what was bothering him.

"I..." The young priestess nearly froze up but was able to continue what she was saying. "I'm sorry. I was unable to protect him... I failed miserably. This is all my fault. If I didn't want to beat Kalika so badly then Yugi would still be alive..."

"No..."

"What?"

"No Subaru, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. I'm supposed to protect Yugi and I failed. I couldn't save him and now I'm paying the ultimate price..."

"That's not true and you know it! You tried to protect Yugi the best you could! It's not your fault at all! Besides, you weren't exactly in the best position to do any saving anyway. That's why I'm saying it's my fault. Both my sister and I were the only ones capable of saving Yugi and we didn't. I knew what I had to and I never did it... I'm sorry Pharaoh, I truly am. Please forgive me..." Subaru bowed gracefully to the Egyptian being before her. Suddenly she felt a warm hand gently touch her left shoulder. She looked up and saw Yami staring directly into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I'm not angry with you Subaru, nor am I angry with your sister. You did your best and I'm proud of the both of you. You defeated Kalika and that's all that matters."

"I..." Subaru paused for a moment before continuing on with her statement. "Thank you Pharoah."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's go and see if we can find Yugi. He has to be around here somewhere, I'm just not sure where. We defeated Kalika so that means that she should of returned Yugi to us, right?" Yami looked at Subaru with questioning eyes.

"That's what I'm thinking," Subaru replied, keeping a straight face. She then followed Yami around the building that they were currently standing on. No luck. Even with countless searches they still could not see any sign of Yugi. Subaru sighed. "Where could he be? He couldn't have gone far. I mean, he **_was _**badly injured after all and if you think about it, anyone to survive a fall deep within the depths of what looked like an ocean can't be unharmed. Unless of course they're immortal which I highly doubt Yugi is..." Those words nearly made Yami break down. "I - I didn't mean it that way! I just meant... Oh Ra..." The priestess sighed heavily as she took a seat on the cold pavement. She looked over at the others and noticed that they were still asleep but breathing. _At least they're okay. _She sighed in relief. _I just hope Yugi is the same way. I need to find him for the Pharaoh's sake. I will not rest until he is found. _It was then that Subaru noticed Yami sitting beside her. "Oh, Pharaoh..." Her tone of voice was barely audible so Yami had a difficult time hearing her.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"It's...nothing..."

"Listen, I know it's more than nothing. You wouldn't be acting this way if it was nothing. So please tell me. You know that you can trust me," Yami assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to provide both comfort and warmth. She tilted her head up to look at him, her usual shimmering chocolate brown orbs now dull with almost no hint of happiness whatsoever.

"I...I just want to find him so badly. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him. He's your hikari and I should of kept a closer eye on him. If I was watching him more closely than none of this would have happened..." A few teardrops slid down her cheeks as Yami wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's all right. I know how you feel and you don't have to worry. We'll find him. I know he's around here somewhere, we just haven't been looking hard enough," Yami stated reassuringly.

"Well..." Subaru struggled with what she wanted to say for a minute before finishing her statement. "Okay. If you say we can find him then I believe you." She flashed a small smile of which Yami the emotional gesture.

As both Subaru and Yami walked around the building once more, Yami stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a shadowed figure lying nearly unconscious in a nearby corner. He, along with Subaru, quickly ran over to the being, hoping that they weren't too late. When the Pharaoh was not even two steps away from the apparent male figure, his eyes nearly went wide-eyed in shock.

"Yu - Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as he knelt down, gently picked up his hikari and cradled him in both arms. "I...I was afraid I had lost you..." he whispered softly into Yugi's ear.

Subaru looked at the pair with an even wider grin plastered across her face. "I'm glad you two are finally re-united with one another."

Yami looked up at the priestess. "Thank you. I'm glad as well. I just hope..." His expression than died down to one of depression.

"Hope what?" Subaru questioned.

"That he's still alive..." Yami then bowed his head down so that his bangs were covering his once violet orbs. Subaru knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and sympathy.

"I know he is..." she half-smiled.

"How...?" Yami pondered as he felt her hand lift from his shoulder. He then saw her place a single hand on Yugi's chest, or to be more precise, directly on the resting place of his heart. She closed her eyes and not even five seconds later, re-opened them.

"I can feel his pulse. He's alive."

Yami sighed heavily with great relief. "Thank Ra..."

"We'll just need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible. He seems to have a few open wounds that need to be bandaged and...what's this?" It was then that Subaru noticed the red spiral mark that Kalika's ribbons had left on Yugi's right arm. "It looks almost...fresh...like it hasn't been long since he aquired it..." Subaru examined his arm a little closer, trying to determine just what had happened to him.

"That would probably be because of his dreams..." Yami spoke from under his breath.

"What dreams?" Subaru raised an eyebrow at this and looked rather confused.

"Long story. But to make it short, ever since we came to Hong Kong and even beforehand, Yugi has been having these weird dreams that he can't explain, nor can he even tell me. I think they had something to do with Kalika and I'm guessing that she was trying to get to me through him..."

"Well that explains that. But right now, I'd say our first priority is getting Yugi to the hospital as quick as possible." Subaru then looked over to the others who were beginning to awaken. "Hey sleepy-heads, it's about time you woke up," she smiled and giggled a little.

Joey was the first to sit up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. I was having a good dream too! I dreamt that I owned the entire McDonald's food chain! Man, do I ever want Mickey D's now." Joey then started drooling as Yami and Subaru both gave him a weird look.

"Well I can see Joey's back to his old self again," Subaru smirked. Yami simply nodded his head in agreement.

As everyone else began to sit up one at a time, Subaru explained to them that they had to get Yugi to a hospital as quickly as they could so that the doctors could bandage him up. One cut refused to stop bleeding even when Yami had tied his jacket around it. The blood soaked right through the material and started to drip onto the cold, hard pavement. Everyone nodded, stood up and walked over to the nearest door which lead down to the bottom floor of the building. Yami, still holding Yugi in his arms, followed the group with the utmost caution.

When they all got outside, Seto pulled out his cell phone and called for two taxis, seeing as how not everyone would all fit in one. The minute they both arrived, the CEO ordered them to drive directly to the nearest hospital.

Yami, who sat in the same taxi as Seto, pulled Yugi closer to him with his arms wrapped gently around the small teen. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll be there soon, I promise. Just hold on a little longer..."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**


	22. Love: The Strongest Emotion

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Love: The Strongest Emotion**

When the entire group arrived at the Nekara Hospital (A/N: This was the only Japanese-sounding name that I could come up with for a hospital so please bare with me), Seto instructed both taxi drivers to pull into the emergency unit. The minute the cars slowed to a halt, Yami was the first one to exit the vehicle, carefully pulling Yugi out behind him.

"I'll be back," Yami stated, keeping a serious tone to his voice. Seto looked at him and sighed.

"I'm coming with you." He stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side. The group in the other taxi behind them noticed this and, all at once, decided to join them.

"Hey Yug, mind if we join ya?" Joey asked as he approached the Pharaoh and Seto.

Yami looked him as if to say, 'What did you say?' but instead replied, "It's Yami, and yes you may." He then walked off towards the door to the emergency room. Seto silently followed him as Joey and the others trailed closely behind.

When they all walked into the large, dimly light, white-walled room, Yami carried Yugi up to the front desk so that he could sign in.

"Hai? May I help you?" the female nurse asked as she looked at the near unconscious being in the older teen's arms. "I assume you're here to have him treated?"

"Please," Yami responded in a low, barely audible whisper.

"Okay, and your name?" the secretary inquired.

"Yami Motou."

"Yami Motou..." the woman mumbled under her breath as she typed his name into the computer. "And the patient?"

"Yugi Motou." The secretary gave Yami a look of suspicion but continued to enter all the information he had given her into the computer.

"Okay, you're all registered. If you will have a seat, someone will be with you as soon as possible."

Yami nodded. "Arigato," and with that said, he carried Yugi over to the closest chair and sat down, placing his hikari in the seat next to him. The others sat in the row across from him. Kisara couldn't help but stare at the wounded body of the once lively teenager. It almost made her sick to her stomach, thinking that this boy used to be the one that always had a smile on his face and was almost never depressed. He had a certain aura around him; an aura that made you always want to express your inner, joyful emotions when around him. Now he looked sad and emotionless. She sighed, hoping that he would soon awaken. Suddenly, almost of nowhere, the young priestess felt a warm arm wrap itself around her shoulders and draw her closer to an even warmer body. She looked up and noticed that it was Seto.

"I can tell you're worried about Yugi, but don't let it get you down. Don't worry, the doctors are going to be here soon and then everything will be fine. They will bandage him up and before we know it, our lives will be back to the way they once were," Seto explained assuringly.

Kisara showed signs of a small smile. "Thanks Seto. I needed that..."

"Anything for you." He returned the smile and began gently stroking her silky smooth silver hair. Everyone else, that is, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Joey and Subaru just looked at the care-free couple and sighed. Yami still held Yugi in his embrace and continued to hold him tightly yet comfortably. He couldn't take his eyes off of his near lifeless hikari, not even for a second. He was too worried that something might happen if he looked away; he couldn't take that risk, he just couldn't.

"Isn't that just so romantic?" Tea sighed happily, shifting her gaze towards the rest of the group.

"Yah, rich boy actually has a soft side," Joey replied, showing off his usual grin.

"Well I guess that's one way to put it..." Tea added, looking back towards Seto and Kisara. She still couldn't believe that someone who used to be so cold-hearted could actually fall in love with such a kind and gentle soul.

"Motou, Yami." A nurse came from around the corner and looked to where the whole gang was seated.

"Hai," Yami responded standing up. He took Yugi up in his arms and carried him down the hallway, following the nurse into a small room. Everyone else was to remain in the waiting room until the results about Yugi's condition came in.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the nurse continued down the hall with Yami following closely behind, she eventually stopped at the end of the corridor and pointed to her right. Yami stepped into the tiny, clean room and laid Yugi gently on the bed as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. For the time being, just remain here. If anything happens that is out of the ordinary, please do not hesitate to come and find me or another nurse." Yami nodded as she walked away and back down to the waiting room.

When Joey saw the young woman turn around the corner, he immediately rushed up to her.

"Well? How long are they going to be?" he asked impatiently, worry etched into his voice.

The nurse closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I am not sure how long your friend will be. As of this moment, he is waiting for the doctor. Once he takes a look at your friend's injuries, he will be able to tell you how long it will take for the wounds to heal. I'm sure it won't be that long, I mean, they are only minor, and it's not like he has stopped breathing all together. From a visual scan that I did of him earlier, his body looked to be a little beaten up but overall, nothing serious. I bet that with a few days rest he'll be back to his usual self," she informed.

"Well dat's a relief..." As the blonde-haired teen went to sit back down, the nurse headed back over to her station and continued with what she had been working on earlier. Everyone else only looked at each other with saddened expressions...all except for Seto Kaiba who managed to keep his serious look locked into place. He still held Kisara in his arms as he looked to all those who were now staring at him.

"What's wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a guy act lovingly toward his own girlfriend?" It was rather shocking to hear those words come from the mouth of the one and only Seto Kaiba but they did. The entire group, excluding Kisara, looked rather puzzled. Kisara only blushed a really light shade of crimson red.

"Aww, Seto...that's so sweet," she said, lifting her head up to kiss him on the lips. Seto returned the kiss, only to notice that the group of friends, as well as everyone else in the room, were still staring at them.

"Do you mind?" he sneered. At that moment, everyone looked away and continued what they were doing before, if they were doing anything at all, that is.

* * *

With Yami and his nearly unconscious hikari, the Egyptian pharaoh couldn't help but stare mindlessly at the being before him. A million and one thoughts raced through his mind, all of which he had no answers for. _Will he awaken? Will Kalika return from the dead and reek havoc once again? Will everyone be safe from now on? _These were only some of the questions bombarding his mind, forcing him to think of an answer for each one. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't come up with any logical responses. All that came to him was nothing more than foolish nonsense.

Just then, Yami heard footsteps approaching and looked to the doorway only to see a tall, dark-haired man standing before him. He looked to be quite muscular and rather content.

"Are you Yami Motou?" the main asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Hai," Yami replied matter-of-factly.

"I see." The doctor then looked over to the bed where Yugi was laying. "And I take it he is the one you brought to see me?"

"He is," Yami stated solemnly as he looked to his hikari in worry. The doctor could easily see the sadness in the older teen's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. But just to be safe, let me have a look." Yami nodded as the doctor got up from his chair and made his way over towards the bed where Yugi was currently lying. He placed a hand on his forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever..." He then moved his hand overtop of the young teen's chest. "...and he is still breathing."

"I know. Thank Ra for that..." Yami added with great relief. The doctor then walked back over to his desk, sat down and started writing something on a slip of paper. Once he finished, he handed the paper over to Yami. The pharaoh looked at it, confused.

"What is this for?" he inquired.

"Bring that to the pharmacy and they will give you some ointment for your friend's wounds. I will bandage them up for now but you will have to apply the cream twice daily, once in the morning and again at night," the doctor informed. Yami nodded when he noticed slight movement from Yugi. He gasped.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed getting up from his chair and hurrying over towards his hikari. He placed his hand over the small teen's and smiled, sighing happily to himself. "I'm so glad you're alive..." With those words said, a single tear slipped down Yami's cheek and onto Yugi's pale face. His eyes then started to flutter slightly. Yami's eyes widened. With what looked like a struggle, Yugi finally managed to open his eyes and the first sight he saw was indeed Yami.

"Hey..." he moaned. Yami's smile grew as he threw his arms around his hikari and hugged him gently.

"Oh hikari...I'm just so happy to see that face of yours once more..." More tears trickled down the side of Yami's face as Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"I..." Yugi paused for a moment before continuing on with his statement. "...missed you too..." he finished, causing a tear to fall from his own amethyst orbs. Yami noticed this, pulled back from the hug and wiped the tear away with his sleeve.

"Please don't cry. You have no need to..." The minute Yami spoke those words, Yugi looked directly into his beautiful, crystal-like violet eyes as his smile widened even more so.

"Yami, I..." Yugi played with his words over and over again in his mind until he finally found what he wanted to say. "I...I'm sorry that I worried you. I promise that I will never do that again..."

Yami shook his head and embraced his hikari once more. "No, it's not your fault, hikari. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one that couldn't save you so I should be the one apologizing, not you..." A river of tears then started flowing uncontrollably from Yami's eyes and onto Yugi's jacket. Yugi eyes narrowed a little and his expression then changed to that of a depressive one. Yami noticed, or more so felt this and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"You're...crying...for me..."

"Yes I am, but that is only because I'm happy that you're back..." Yami explained, placing his hands firmly on his aibou's shoulders.

"I see..." Yugi sat up painfully, looking down at his feet and then back to his yami. "Well, I'm flattered that you worry about me..." Yami smiled and embraced him one final time before the doctor intervened.

"I hate to interrupt but do you think it would be best to inform your friends that everything is all right?" While speaking, the doctor kept his gaze on Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I'd say that is the best idea. What do you say Yugi?" he asked, turning to the doctor and then back to his hikari. Yugi nodded as Yami helped him down from the bed and provided support as he walked. The doctor led them out into the hall and bid them farewell. They waved back at him and continued down the long and somewhat narrow hallway.

When the pair arrived back in the waiting room, all their friends rushed up to them with huge smiles and grins plastered across their faces.

"Oh Yugi! You're okay!" Tea exclaimed, being the first one to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey Yug! Glad ta have ya back, man!"

Yugi flashed a bright smile, or as bright as could, at all of his friends to show them that he was feeling much better than he had before. Seto then approached the crowd of friends with his arm wrapped around Kisara's shoulders.

"Yugi..." he spoke in his usual low, monotone voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay," he stated plainly and then headed outside with his girlfriend. The rest of the group, excluding Yugi and Yami all sighed. The two 'twins' just looked at each other in surprise. They found it very hard to believe that those words came from Seto Kaiba. Then again, he had been saying a lot of things that he normally wouldn't. Maybe Kisara was starting to change him for the better. They could only hope...

"Well I guess we should get going back to the hotel..." Tea suggested. "It's getting kind of late and we leave Hong Kong tomorrow so it's probably best that we all get some decent sleep. After all, we do leave quite early in the morning."

"I know..." Joey sighed. With that, everyone headed out the doors and back outside where they saw the two taxis still waiting for them. They all climbed into one and ordered the drivers to take them back to the Golden Acres hotel.

Now their adventure in Hong Kong was coming to a close. What lies in store for them next? Who knows, but whatever it is, they'll face it together...

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

**A/N: No, this is not the end of the story, but the next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER! Yes, yes, I know. All you readers are probably like 'NOOOOOOO!' But don't worry, my other stories will then start to get updated more often so you can read those. Well, I suppose I better stop yaking and start on chapter twenty-three! Ja ne everyone!**


	23. Going Home

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

In case you haven't noticed, in chapter eight, I took down the note stating that I changed the pairing from JoeyxMai to JoeyxSubaru. Well, there is a reason for that and this chapter will explain everything. Just read and you will soon understand why I made that last minute change. Thank you and enjoy the last chapter of 'A Dream's Meaning'!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Going Home**

Once the group arrived back at the hotel, everyone headed to their rooms to start packing for their trip home. When Yugi got to the room that he was currently staying in, the first thing he did was flop down onto one of the double beds and sighed, looking like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. That was when Yami sat down next to him and gently ran his fingers through his multi-coloured strands.

"Are you going to be all right, hikari?" he inquired, speaking in a low, soft voice, placing his hands back in his lap.

There was a moment of silence before Yugi's voice could be heard. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Yami raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yugi..." he said sternly.

"What?" Yugi looked at his yami as he grinned innocently.

"I know you're not overly fine. So tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I told you, it's nothing, really."

"Tell me Yugi. You don't normally act this way so it's pure instinct that I worry about you. After all, you are my hikari as I am your yami and as such I am entitled to protect you at all costs. So please, tell me what's on your mind..."

Yugi continued to stare up at the ceiling for a few seconds more before pulling himself up and looking into the eyes of his yami. "I... I just don't want anything bad to happen to our friends ever again..." he spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. Yami then pulled Yugi closer, embracing him in a warm, comforting hug.

"Don't worry hikari. I can almost guarantee you that your friends will always be safe. Even if their lives are threatened once more, I promise that they will return unharmed. You have nothing to fear as long as I'm around...and I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon..." Yugi then looked up at Yami with his now tear-stained eyes. Without hardly any hesitation, Yami wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his hikari's beautifully clear, amethyst orbs. His mouth then widened, showing off a large, toothy smile. "I told you before, you have no reason to cry. Everything is back to the way it once was and Kalika is now gone forever. Our trip to Hong Kong is now officially over and before you know it we'll be back home in Domino City where we can finally have a well-deserved rest in peace." Yugi returned the emotional gesture and gently snuggled closer to his yami, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Meawhile in Joey's room...**

Before the blonde even started his packing, there was sudden knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Joey pondered aloud as he reached for the door handle and swung the door wide open. At that moment he was both shocked and surprised to see just who was staring him in the face. "Mai? Where have you been?"

The tall, blonde-haired woman chuckled a little to herself. "Why Joseph, don't you remember? I was out shopping...and just look what I managed to bring back!" she exclaimed, pointing to numerous amounts of shopping bags, all labelled differently. There must have been at least twenty of them, if not more.

Joey heaved a heavy sigh as a large sweatdrop streamed down the back of his head. "Well I can certainly see that you had fun..."

Mai winked seductively at him. "That's right hun. Now if you'll excuse me, I better start packing. After all, we're leaving tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I was just checking. By the way, would you be a dear and carry in my things? I'm a little tired from all that shopping and I still have to pack. Thanks hun." Before Joey could even get a word in, Mai brushed past him and headed into the bathroom to take a nice long, relaxing bath. The moment that he heard the door shut tight, Joey sighed.

"Well I guess I better get moving..." and with those words Joey started carrying the bags in two at a time. It wasn't until ten minutes later that all the bags were safely in the room. Joey then flopped tiredly onto the bed and sighed once more. "Finally...done..." It was then that Mai came out of the bathroom in a rather **_sexy _**outfit, or so to speak. Let's just say that it was enough to make Joey drool uncontrollably.

"Uhh..." was the only word the blonde managed to slip from his mouth. He couldn't help but stare, after all, she was a very beautiful woman and almost any man would agree. Then again, what kind of man wouldn't think she was hot? For some **_odd _**reason, Seto Kaiba seemed to pop up in his mind. Gee, I wonder why?

"Well? How do I look?" Mai asked, striking a seductive pose, causing the blonde to drool even more.

Joey then eventually snapped back to reality and wiped the drool from his mouth. "I...uh...you...look great." It was simple, yet it was the only compliment he could think of while in that position.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"Umm..." Joey hesitated for a brief moment, although it seemed like forever before he replied to Mai's question. "I...I think you look...wonderfully beautiful." Mai's eyes widened with happiness as soon as she heard those words escape Joey's lips. She extended her arms out to him just as he did and fell into his embrace.

"Thank you Joey, I've always wanted to hear that come from you..."

"You...did?"

"Yes. I never thought that you could be that romantic but now I know that I was wrong. Thank you so much for proving that..."

The blonde hesitated with his reply. "You're...welcome..." Mai then withdrew herself from her boyfriend's embrace and looked into his clear, chocolate brown orbs with her own violet ones.

"Thank you..." she smiled.

"For what?" Joey looked confused.

"For everything," she replied, her eyes sparkling with the light of happiness. Joey just returned the smile and went back to packing, as much as he despised doing so. But it had to be done so he couldn't delay it any longer. Both teenagers then turned around with their backs facing one another and started collecting all their things while placing them in thier suitcases one by one. Well, at least Mai did. Joey just simply threw everything into his suitcase, hoping that it would close in the end. _Sigh. _That's a typical guy for ya...

* * *

**The next day...**

Everyone was scurrying around their rooms, gathering together all of their last minute belongings. Yugi and Yami, however, were an exception. They were already packed and waiting downstairs for the others.

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yami looked down at his hikari with his usual serious expression plastered across his face.

"Are you sure that everything will be back to normal when we get to Domino City again?" This question caused Yami to think heavily as he tried to think of a reasonable answer that would satisfy his aibou's hunger for the truth. Suddenly, something then triggered in his mind. He turned to his hikari and smiled.

"Don't worry Yugi. I may not be able to promise you that no evil will arise again, but what I can promise is that you and your friends will always be safe as long as I'm around. I have already told you this before but I mean it. I won't let anyone even come close to hurting you or the others. All of you mean so much to me and it would tear my heart in two if I found out that I let danger take its toll on you. So you have nothing to fear...and when you're in doubt, all you have to do is come and talk to me and I will reassure you that everything will be okay. Don't be afraid; I swore to protect those that I love and I intend on keeping that promise." A smile then made its way onto the young teenager's face, looking like he had wanted to hear those words come from his yami for so long.

"Thank you," was all Yugi managed to say in return before allowing himself to fall into his yami's arms. It was then that they both heard the elevator doors open as the rest of their friends piled out one by one. Joey and Mai stood together holding hands, as did Seto and Kisara. Serenity and Ryou had their arms wrapped around each other as Subaru stood behind them with Tea. They all looked at Yugi and Yami as if they were ghosts or something. The twins then pulled away from each other and turned to their friends.

"Uh..." They both started tripping over words, trying to find the right thing to say without raising any suspicions...though I think it was already too late... Oh well.

Tea looked to Yugi and smirked. "You don't have to say anything Yugi. I know that you have feelings for Yami, after all, he is your yami and I can only expect that. I'm not mad at you or at him. Just promise me that you'll always be forever by my side..."

Yugi turned his eyes up to look at his girlfriend. "I promise. I swear to you, I will never leave you for anyone else. I love you Tea and that's what really counts in the end, right?" Tea nodded at this, grabbed him by the neck with both hands and started kissing him passionately. Yugi deepened the kiss further before he broke it. "We really should get going. It takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the airport and we have to be there about an hour before our actual flight," Yugi remarked.

"Good idea," Tea added as everyone picked up their suitcases and headed outside where three taxis were currently waiting for them. Of course, Seto had called ahead, as usual.

"Thanks for getting us a ride Seto," Serenity said thankfully as Seto simply turned his nose up in the air and walked over to the first taxi with his arm now wrapped around Kisara. Seto, Kisara, Subaru and Yami sat in the first taxi, Ryou, Serenity, Joey and Mai sat in the second one and Yugi and Tea were left to sit in the last one. Once everyone was all settled into their seats and their luggage was packed tightly into the trunk, the three vehicles headed down the street towards the Hong Kong airport.

* * *

When they all arrived at the airport, they got all of their luggage out of each one of the trunks and walked into the extremely large, dome-shaped building. One by one they walked up to the front desk to show their tickets and have their luggage checked in and weighed. Once all that was out of the way, they all headed into the waiting area where they would be staying for the next little while until they were called to start boarding.

Everyone looked bored, yet sad to leave at the same time. Excluding the whole situation with Kalika, their time in Hong Kong had been so exciting. They all had so much fun, especially Mai, which, by the way, maxed out all of Seto's credit cards and took a thousand dollars from his wallet, blowing that as well. Let's just say, the CEO wasn't too pleased with his arch-rival's girlfriend. However, Joey prevented him from laying even one finger on her. Thank Ra for boyfriends!

_"Attention all passengers boarding flight 101 to Domino City, Japan! The plane has now arrived and we would like all passengers to come to gate three immediately! That's all passengers boarding flight 101 to Domino City, Japan please come to gate three immediately! Thank you." _As soon as the group heard that announcement, they all headed over to gate three just as they were told to do. Once they made it past security, they walked outside and over to the stairs that led up to the plane. They all walked up one by one until they were all inside and seated in their correct spots.

The seating arrangements were as follows:

Yugi, Tea and Yami

Ryou and Serenity

Seto and Kisara

Joey and Mai

Yugi, being seated next to the window, began staring mindlessly at nothing in particular. He sighed inwardly. _Well, this is it. Time to say good-bye to Hong Kong...and hello to Domino City..._

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks! The final chapter of 'A Dream's Meaning' is now complete! I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I know I did! I'm happy that I finally managed to complete this story because now I can work on finishing the rest of my fics. Anyway, I shall quit rambling on and let you review. I really want to know your opinions on what you thought of this chapter. Did this story meet your standards? I sure hope so. Well, talk to you later! Ja ne!**

**P.S. Don't forget to read my other stories!**


End file.
